Pourra t on se revoir un jour?
by Lily et Maya
Summary: Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.
1. Là où tout commence

**Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour?**

On se présentent nous c'est Lily et Maya et on a eu envie de faire une petite (ou pas tant que ça) histoire alors la voilà soyez sympa c'est notre première.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous.

Rating: T

Résumé: Lisez vous trouverez tous seuls.

**Chapitre 1****: Là où tout commence**

31 octobre 1981, soir comme tout les autres. Sauf pour la famille Potter. Il y avait James, Lily et leurs deux enfants Harry et Rose. Harry avait les cheveux noirs de son père et les yeux verts de sa mère. Rose, sa sœur jumelle avait les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux noisette de son père. Les deux bambins étaient âgés d'à peine 1 an. James dans le salon allumait un feu dans la cheminée pendant que Lily s'amusait avec les petits dans leur chambre au premier étage.

Ils allaient descendre lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Instinctivement, Lily prit Harry et Rose dans ses bras. Puis James hurla:

-Lily! Prends les enfants et sauvez-vous! C'est lui! Pars, je m'en charge!

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle attrapa un sac qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance où se trouvait des affaires pour les petits. James cria, elle entendit un rire suraigu, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la porte vola en éclats. Sous la puissance du choc Lily lâcha le sac et serra plus fort ses enfants contre elle.

Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la petite chambre d'enfants. Le premier n'avait rien d'humain il ressemblait plutôt à un serpent, l'autre était blond et avait sur son visage un petit sourire narquois que Lily aurait bien voulu effacer si elle n'avait pas eu ses enfants dans ses bras.

-Femme, donne-moi ton fils et il ne vous serra fait aucun mal à toi et à ta fille. Dit le premier homme.

-Jamais! répondit-elle

-Lucius, attrape l'enfant! dit-il en désignant Rose.

Lucius s'approcha et voulu prendre la fillette mais Lily resserra encore son étreinte sur sa fille et Lucius arracha littéralement la petite des bras de sa mère.

-Non, on ne vous a rien fait laissez-nous tranquilles! hurla-t-elle

-Maître, que dois-je faire de cet enfant? demanda Lucius

-Pars et garde-la jusqu'à mon retour, répondit Voldemort.

Et Lucius partit avec Rose sous le regard déchiré de Lily.

-Donne-moi ton fils et tu auras la vie sauve!

-Non! Jamais!

Elle se retourna pour attraper sa baguette magique mais entendit Voldemort crier un sortilège:

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Sous l'effet du sort Lily fut projetée contre le mur et Harry tomba par terre. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui ne bougeait plus, puis regarda l'assassin de ses parents qui pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Voldemort lança le même sort qui venait de faire de Harry et sa sœur des orphelins. Mais au dernier moment le sort ricocha sur lui et revint frapper de plein fouet son lanceur et le fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire. Sous l'effet de cette réaction imprévue, la maison trembla et s'effondra sur le bambin qui s'était agrippé au corps de sa mère.

Hagrid, prévenu par Dumbledore, partit chercher les survivants. En arrivant, il vit Sirius Black partir de chez les Potter ainsi que la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison. À l'intérieur il ne trouva que le petit Harry qui était accroché au corps sans vie de sa mère. James était mort également. Malheureusement il ne trouva aucune trace de Rose. Il partit donc avec Harry dans ses bras pour l'emmener chez son oncle et sa tante, les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie.

Voilà qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

On veut au moins 5 reviews pour mettre le second chapitre.


	2. Dora

Ca y est voilà le second chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

**Chapitre 2****: Dora**

Le lendemain en 1ère page de la gazette du sorcier il y avait deux photos, une de la famille Potter et une de Sirius Black. Les images étaient accompagnées d'un article qui disait :

**Le malheur des Potter**

Hier soir, d'après quelques témoins, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et un homme du nom de Sirius Black se seraient rendus dans la maison de la famille Potter. Ils auraient tués les parents, James et Lily, puis auraient essayé de tuer le petit Harry âgé d'à peine 15 mois. Mais en voulant le tuer, Vous-savez-qui aurait disparu. Rose, la sœur jumelle de Harry aurait quant à elle été kidnappée et l'on suppose que c'est Sirius Black qui aurait commis ce méfait.

Nous lançons donc un avis de recherche concernant Rose Potter qui nous le rappelons est âgée d'à peine 15 mois ainsi qu'un autre avis de recherche contre le criminel Sirius Black qui est accusé de meurtre et de kidnapping.

Si vous avez un quelconque renseignement sur l'une de ces deux personnes, s'il vous plait envoyez immédiatement un hibou au ministère de la magie.

En voyant cet article Lucius, qui après s'être enfui avec l'enfant Potter, était rentré chez lui, parla avec sa femme et il fut décidé que les Malefoy élèveraient la petite en la présentant comme la sœur jumelle de leur fils Drago qui était né 2 mois avant Rose.

Le problème était l'apparence de Rose. Lucius demanda conseil à son grand ami Severus Rogue.

-Severus, mon ami, merci d'être venu si vite.

-C'est normal entre ami voyons. Alors qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

-Voilà, je suppose que tu as lu la gazette ce matin ?

-Evidement comme toujours.

-Et bien en fait la fille Potter n'a pas été enlevée par Black.

-Quoi mais comment le sais-tu et sais-tu par qui alors ?

-C'est moi. J'étais avec le maître ce soir-là et il m'a demandé d'emmener la petite jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne mais il n'est jamais revenu. Et avec Narcissa nous avons décidé d'élever la jeune Potter comme si elle était la sœur jumelle de Drago mais elle n'a pas du tout la même apparence que lui et je voudrais que tu m'aides à trouver un sortilège ou une potion qui ferait qu'elle aurait l'apparence d'une Malefoy aussi longtemps que possible.

Severus qui après avoir entendu les premiers mots s'était quasiment écroulé de stupeur revint à lui.

-Je pourrais voir l'enfant s'il te plait. Pour savoir quel est le meilleur sort ou la meilleure potion pour son cas.

-Bien sûr. Narcissa, appela-t-il.

Narcissa arriva avec la petite et Severus devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'était possible.

-Mon dieu c'est tout à fait elle, dit-il à voix basse.

Mais pas assez pour que Lucius ne l'entende pas.

-Severus, c'est tout à fait qui ?

-J'ai l'impression de revoir Lily sauf pour les yeux. Quelle horreur elle a hérité des yeux de son père. Bon mettons-nous au travail. Je connais un sort qui pourra la changer physiquement mais…

-Mais quoi parle donc.

-Mais si jamais tu mourrais le sort s'annulerait et elle retrouverait son aspect originel.

-Je vois. Donc si jamais je mourrais jure-moi que tu lui relanceras le sort le plus vite possible. Et que tu ne révèleras jamais ce que nous avons fais aujourd'hui sur la petite Potter.

-Je te le jure.

Lucius lança donc le sort sur la petite et ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant devinrent d'un blond quasiment blanc. Alors que ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu gris.

-Narcissa, Severus je vous présente Dora Narcissa Malefoy, la sœur jumelle de Drago.

Si vous avez aimé mettez des reviews.


	3. 16 ans après

Chapitre 3: 16 ans après

Et voilà maintenant le troisième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

3lle : merci pour tes encouragements et on va tout faire pour que tu apprécie la suite. Lily&Maya.

Aurelie Malfoy : Ta review nous a fait très plaisir. On espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 3:**** 16 ans après**

Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme malgré les mauvais traitements de son oncle et sa tante. Il avait désormais des lunettes qui le faisaient ressembler de plus en plus à son père mais ses yeux restaient ceux de sa mère. Il allait entrer en 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald (surnommé Ron) Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Depuis toutes ces années personne n'avait su ce que Rose et le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, étaient devenus. Remus Lupin, le parrain de Rose, avait expliqué à Harry toute l'histoire en lui disant que l'on pensait que c'était Sirius qui avait kidnappé sa sœur jumelle et pour cela Harry lui vouait une haine sans bornes.

Nous sommes le 1er septembre chez les Weasley où nos trois amis se sont retrouvés pour la fin des vacances et c'est le jour du départ pour Poudlard. Ce qui rend Hermione euphorique car elle est dingue de l'école et les deux garçons maussades puisqu'ils détestent les cours.

-Harry, Ron debout on s'en va dans une heure, hurla Hermione une fois entrée dans la chambre des garçons.

-Hermione si on a encore une heure avant de partir pourquoi tu nous réveilles maintenant ? demanda Ron encore un peu endormi.

-Ouais il a raison là, renchérit Harry.

-Parce que je vous connais et rien que pour ton petit déjeuner Ron, il te faudra une demie heure.

-Là elle a pas tort, confirma Harry.

Et il reçut un oreiller, d'un Ron très bien réveillé à présent, dans la figure. S'en suivit une bataille de polochon en règle entre eux trois.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient tous les trois effondrés sur le lit de Ron.

-Et maintenant vous allez vous préparer sinon j'appelle ta mère, annonça la jeune fille en désignant Ron.

À ce moment-là Ron se précipita vers la salle de bain et Harry retourna toute la chambre pour retrouver ses affaires qui n'étaient pas encore dans sa valise.

-Je savais que ça marcherait, pensa Hermione.

Une demie heure avant le départ du train, ils partirent avec Ginny la petite sœur de Ron qui entrait en 6ème année, pour la gare.

En arrivant sur le quai, Hermione dit aux autres

-Je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets-en-chef pour rencontrer mon homologue et je vous rejoindrez si je peux.

-D'accord, répondirent les autres

Ils la regardèrent partir, puis allèrent se chercher un compartiment pour le voyage. Ne trouvant aucun compartiment vide ils décidèrent de demander à une jeune fille qui était seule dans un compartiment, s'ils pouvaient s'installer avec elle.

-Salut, on peut venir dans ton compartiment ? Tout les autres sont pleins, demanda Harry.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit la jeune fille blonde.

-Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, je dois rentrer en 7ème année.

-Chouette, une nouvelle recrue, alors je te présente Ron Weasley qui est en 7ème année comme moi, sa sœur Ginny, en 6ème année, Neville Londubat en 7ème année tous trois à Gryffondor comme moi et enfin Luna Lovegood en 6ème année mais à Serdaigle. Annonça Harry.

-Salut, et toi tu es ?

-Harry Potter.

-Alors c'est toi dont parle si souvent mon frère, mais il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier des masses, lança-t-elle

-Ah bon ? Et au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? Et c'est qui ton frère ?

-Oups désolé j'avais oublié. Je m'appelle … commença-t-elle

À ce moment-là un jeune garçon surgit dans le compartiment et coupa la jeune fille.

-Dora ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec eux ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ? Allez viens et dépêche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il. Quant à toi Potter laisse ma sœur tranquille et ne t'avise pas de l'approcher.

-Je te ferais remarquer que question conversation ces trois là c'est pas vraiment le top. Et j'ai le même âge que toi alors arrêtes de me traiter comme une gamine, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry et tous les autres étaient stupéfaits.

-Attends là tu es la sœur de la Fouine, j'y crois pas, dit-il.

-La Fouine elle va te mettre son poing dans ta gueule si tu t'approches encore de ma sœur.

-Drago lâche moi un peu, je faisait que discuter y a pas de mal à ça il me semble ?

-Si ? Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec la vermine de Gryffondor.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Malefoy ! dit Harry en se levant.

-Bon ben à plus, eu juste le temps de dire Dora avant que son frère ne la tire brusquement en dehors du compartiment.

-Non mais tu te rends compte ? Elle est pas super cette fille ? demanda Harry à Ron.

-Ouais à part que c'est une Malefoy elle est pas mal. T'as raison ! répondit Ron.

En entendant cela Ginny se leva et sortit.

-Ben où tu vas Ginny ? Lui demanda son frère

-Je vais prendre l'air j'ai le droit non ? Balança-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Harry

-Je vais aller la voir, dit Neville en suivant la rousse.

Merci de votre lecture et on attends les reviews. À jeudi prochain.


	4. Le Choixpeau

Et voilà maintenant le quatrième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Ewilan Potter: Pour nous aussi c'était fou d'écrire çà. Et pour la suite c'est tous les jeudis. Lily&Maya.

Gaarasoma: La suite est là et c'est tous les jeudis. Lily&Maya.

Pigeon-Gnome: Merci de tes compliments. Lily&Maya.

Quetzacoalt: Pas de soucis on a pas envie de s'arrêter. Lily&Maya.

Potterstoriz: La suite c'est tout de suite et merci pour le «c'est très bien». Lily&Maya.

Aurelie Malfoy: Merci on est contente que tu aimes toujours. Apprécie la suite. Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 4:**** Le Choixpeau.**

Sur l'heure du déjeuné, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans leur compartiment. Neville avait miraculeusement réussi à calmer Ginny et l'avait ramené dans leur compartiment. Ron lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Oui, il a ramené sa sœur dans notre compartiment

-Et tu as pu discuter avec elle ? demanda Harry.

-Dites, on pourrait arrêter de parler d'ELLE ? lança Ginny.

Pendant le reste du voyage, ils ne parlèrent plus de Dora. Voyant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, les garçons furent virés du compartiment par les filles, qui voulaient se changer.

L'arrivée se fit sans encombre, mais lorsqu'ils sortirent du wagon, Harry vit Dora complètement perdue.

-Coucou. Çà va toujours ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je sais pas où aller.

-Et ton frère, il ne t'aide pas ?

-Mon frère ? On n'est pas très proche tous les deux alors…

-Ah, je vois. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Oui je veux bien.

En la voyant arriver vers eux, Ginny prit Harry par le bras et l'écarta du groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? balança-t-elle.

-Ben, elle savait pas où aller ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu la prenne en grippe comme çà ?

-Laisse tomber !

Et elle partit vers Dean qui venait d'apparaître à la porte d'un des wagons. Harry la regarda partir et quand elle serra Dean dans ses bras, il voulu aller mettre son poing dans la figure de ce dernier. Mais un bras le retint, c'était Ron. Il passa devant lui. Harry lui dit

-Laisse-moi passer, je vais lui péter la gueule !

-Non, ON va lui péter la gueule !

À ce moment-là, Hermione arriva devant eux et leur lança un regard tellement noir qu'il les dissuada de faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils montèrent donc dans une diligence, avec une Hermione très énervée, qui les emmena jusqu'au château. En arrivant devant la grande porte, ils virent le professeur McGonagall.

-Melle Malefoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

-Oui, répondit Dora d'une toute petite voix.

-T'inquiètes pas c'est juste pour la répartition, lui expliqua Harry.

-À toute à l'heure, lui dit Ron.

Et elle partit derrière le professeur.

Quelques instants après, tout le monde était assis dans la Grande Salle et attendait avec impatience la répartition. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie d'un groupe d'élèves.

-T'as vu comme ils sont petits ! dit Ron à Harry

-Eh, on était comme eux…lui répondit-il

-Non, tu déconnes !

-Absolument pas

Après que Harry lui ai dit cela, Ron regarda de nouveau les première années.

-C'est pas possible

-Chut, ça va commencer, dit Hermione.

-Mais…commença Ron.

-Tu vas te taire un peu ou c'est trop difficile à comprendre pour toi ? lança Ginny.

Ron allait lui dire de se la fermer quand il vit Hermione lui lancer un regard qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de McGonagall.

Un tabouret fut apporté, ainsi que le Choixpeau magique.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers:_

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle_

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence,_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science._

_Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort,_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient,_

_Pour leur enseigner tous ce qu'elle savait._

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité ont fait leur symbole_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition commence._

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, expliqua McGonagall.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le long parchemin et dit le premier nom

-Abercrombie, Robert

Il s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du nouvel élève.

-Poufsouffle, cria le Choixpeau.

La répartition se poursuivit et enfin avec Whiby Kevin (Serdaigle), elle prit fin.

-Je vous demande aussi d'accueillir une autre nouvelle élève, qui intégrera la septième année ici à Poudlard. Dora Malefoy.

Dora s'avança, s'installa sur le tabouret et fut coiffée du Choixpeau. Soudain elle entendit une voix murmurer dans sa tête.

-Tiens, tiens. Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir déjà vu. Pourtant j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ton frère. Tu as de grandes qualités ainsi qu'un grand courage et je vois un brin de génie. Tu auras parfaitement ta place à GRYFFONDOR !

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre sous les murmures d'étonnements et de désapprobation. Harry regarda Drago. Il était stupéfait de la décision du Choixpeau. Harry devina que pour les Malefoy cela devait être une grande honte qu'un membre de la famille se retrouve à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard.

Lorsque Dora arriva vers la table des Gryffondor, Ron et Harry lui firent une place entre eux deux sous le regard furieux de Ginny qui ne mangea rien de tout le repas.

Après avoir fait honneur au festin, McGonagall prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez tous l'an passé, en fin d'année, notre directeur Albus Dumbledore a été tué par deux mangemorts Avery et Nott. Il a été décidé que ce serait moi qui prendrai son poste. Pour aller sur note plus positive, sachez que vous pouvez vous présenter pour faire parti des équipes de Quidditch à partir de la 2ème année. Pour cela, adressez-vous aux capitaines. A savoir pour Poufsouffle Mr Cédric Diggory, Pour Serdaigle Melle Cho Chang, pour Serpentard Mr Drago Malefoy et enfin pour Gryffondor Mr Harry Potter.

À l'annonce de ce nom, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table des Gryffondor.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et une bonne rentrée.

Voilà c'est la fin. Pour la suite faudra attendre jeudi prochain.


	5. La nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor

Et voilà maintenant le cinquième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

DiagonAlleyParis: Bonjour, nous sommes contentes que tu nous lises avec plaisir mais la prochaine fois lis les disclaimer avant de pointer du doigt des erreurs inexistantes. Lily&Maya.

Aurélie Malfoy: Merci de ta fidélité. L'avis d'une fidèle lectrice compte beaucoup pour nous. Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 5:**** La nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor.**

Le premier cours de la semaine était malheureusement consacré à la préparation des potions avec le pire professeur existant d'après nos amis c'est-à-dire le professeur Severus Rogue. Ron et Harry savait déjà que la journée commencerai mal. Etant donné que les tables de cours étaient prévues pour quatre personnes, le trio proposa à Dora de se joindre à eux. Harry se mit en binôme avec elle et Ron en fit autant avec Hermione.

Harry se disait que Dora devrait avoir les mêmes faveurs que son frère et cette pensée, il vit ses notes augmenter en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire «Quidditch», mais dès que le professeur posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, il lui lança le regard qui d'habitude était destiné à Harry. Celui-ci en fut très surpris. Si on oubliait les 10 points retirés à Gryffondor à cause de Neville qui avait encore fait fondre son chaudron, le cours se passa sans trop de problèmes. Puis, à la sonnerie, ils se ruèrent dehors.

La journée passa vite et le soir il y avait partout des affiches qui indiquaient l'heure et le jour de la sélection des équipes. Pour les Gryffondor, elle se passerait le 4 septembre.

Une foule de candidats défila. Harry avait décidé de choisir en premier les batteurs, puis les poursuiveurs et en dernier le gardien car il savait que Ron y postulerai mais qu'il avait du mal à être concentré lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Après trois quarts d'heure, Harry choisit Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote comme batteurs. Le choix des poursuiveurs fut très rapide. Ginny avait été magnifique et avait écrasée tous les membres de son groupe et Harry fut obligé d'admettre que Dean Thomas avait été particulièrement bon.

Il leur manquait un poursuiveur et il restait encore un groupe à faire passer. Dans ce dernier groupe il y avait Dora et en comparaison des autres qu'il avait vu, elle était géniale. Il décida donc de la prendre dans l'équipe. De son côté, à l'annonce de leur future coéquipière, Ginny enragea et partit avant qu'ils ne trouvent leur gardien. Ce fût bien évidemment Ron qui réussi les tests avec aisance.

À la fin de la journée, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, Harry et Ron ramenèrent de Pré-au-Lard des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de la cuisine beaucoup de nourriture, pour faire une grande fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle équipe des Gryffondor et de leur nouveau capitaine. La fête battait son plein lorsque quelqu'un mit un slow. Plusieurs couples se rassemblèrent au centre de la salle commune. Harry remarqua Dora, assise sur une chaise sans personne à ses côtés. Il partit la rejoindre pour lui proposer de danser, mais une main l'attrapa et une voix lui demanda:

-Je t'invite à danser ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse Ginny l'enlaça et se mit à bouger en rythme. Mais Harry se dégagea rapidement de ses bras.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je danse avec toi !

-Écoute désolé mais j'allais inviter quelqu'un d'autre. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Harry arriva enfin vers Dora.

-Coucou, ça va ?

-Ouais, je vois que tu t'amuses.

-On danse ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il lui prit la main et ils partirent vers la piste de danse. Ils se positionnaient pour commencer la danse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et McGonagall entra dans la salle.

-Que tout le monde se regroupe devant moi et que l'auteur de cette débauche se dénonce tout de suite.

Les Gryffondor se regroupèrent autour de leur professeur mais personne ne se dénonça.

-J'attends et je vous prévient, si dans cinq minutes je n'ai aucun nom j'enlèverais 100 points à Gryffondor et chacun d'entre vous se verra attribuer 2 heures de retenue avec le professeur Rogue, il a besoin de main d'œuvre pour nettoyer les cachots.

Ron toucha le bras de Harry et en un regard ils décidèrent d'assumer les conséquences de leurs actes. Ginny qui se trouvait derrière eux aperçut leur manège et elle leur chuchota à l'oreille

-Ne bougez pas. L'équipe a besoin de toi, dit-elle en regardant Harry.

Elle alla se poster devant McGonagall.

-Professeur, tout est de ma faute.

-Melle Weasley, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Quand à vous autres, retournez dans vos dortoirs et je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Ginny la suivi tête basse. En passant devant Harry elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tout le monde partit se coucher mais Harry resta dans la salle commune.

Une demie heure plus tard, Il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle et il vit Ginny qui se dirigea vers son dortoir.

-Ginny, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure l'équipe a besoin de toi.

-Mais…

-En parlant d'équipe, le coupa-t-elle, il faudra vous trouver une nouvelle poursuiveuse.

-Mais on t'a toi. Je ne vais pas te virer.

-Toi, non. Mais McGonagall l'a fait.

Après avoir dit cela elle continua son chemin, laissant derrière elle un Harry sous le choc. Il prit alors un bout de parchemin et une plume et il écrivit qu'il y aurait une réunion avec Ron, Ginny, Dora, Dean, Jimmy et Ritchie le lendemain pendant le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde arriva à l'heure du rendez-vous et Harry commença à parler:

-Voilà, je vous ai réunis ce matin pour vous parler du renvoi de Ginny et de son remplacement.

-Harry, pourquoi tu vires ma sœur, elle s'est dénoncée pour nous et…

-Ron, tu le fais exprès d'être aussi con ?

-Ginny, que…

-C'est pas Harry qui me vire, c'est McGonagall !

Après avoir dit cela, elle partit se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles.

-Euh, Harry, je voulais te parler…

-Vas-y Dean, je t'écoute.

-Voilà je démissionne parce je ne pourrais plus faire parti d'un club ou je suis depuis la première année sinon.

-Mais…

Et Dean partit en cours.

Après cette réunion quasi désastreuse, Harry pris Ron à part.

-Ron, c'est pas normal que ce soit ta sœur qui s'accuse à notre place.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-On va voir McGonagall et on se dénonce.

-Ok !

Et ils y allèrent. En entrant dans le bureau, Harry engagea la conversation.

-Professeur, nous voulions vous parler d'un problème.

-Lequel ?

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron.

-Quoi ?

Puis lui lançant un regard noir, il continua.

-Voilà, en fait, la soirée d'hier c'était pas Ginny.

-Et qui était-ce ?

-Et bien, c'était nous et Ginny s'est dénoncée sans que nous puissions l'en empêcher.

-Donc si je comprends bien vous et Mr Weasley avez organisé cette soirée et vous avez laissé Melle Weasley se dénoncer à votre place.

-Oui, et c'est injuste qu'elle soit punie pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Et nous voulons assumer l'entière responsabilité de tout ceci.

-Je comprends et pour vous être dénoncés, je lève les retenues de Melle Weasley et ma punition envers vous sera clémente. Vous aurez deux semaines de retenue chacun avec moi.

-D'accord.

-Et dites à Melle Weasley qu'elle peut reprendre sa place dans notre équipe.

-Merci professeur.

En sortant du bureau de McGonagall, Harry courut voir Ginny pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Puis il fit passer le mot qu'il y aurait une nouvelle sélection pour trouver un poursuiveur ou une poursuiveuse pour le remplacement de Dean.

Le lendemain il réunit donc l'équipe sur le stade ainsi que la vingtaine de postulants et leur expliqua le retour de Ginny. Ses équipiers la félicitèrent. Harry fit quatre groupes de 5 personnes. Les 3 premiers groupes étaient vraiment nuls. Mais dans le dernier groupe une fille était vraiment douée, mais à cause de sa capuche qui était rabattue au maximum on ne pouvait pas en deviner l'identité. Quand le groupe eut fini. Harry alla vers l'inconnue et lorsqu'elle se découvrit, Harry vit son visage:

-Hermione ?! C'est vraiment toi ? Mais je croyais que tu étais nul au Quidditch.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai été lamentable mais je voulais essayer dit-elle en partant.

Mais Harry la rattrapa:

-Tu ne peux pas partir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es dans l'équipe et que l'entraînement commence dans cinq minutes.

-Quoi, je suis prise ?

-Évidemment !

Tout le monde fut très surpris et Ron encore plus que les autres de la démonstration d'Hermione. Ginny fut très contente que sa meilleure amie rentre dans leur équipe. Les entraînements suivants furent très bons. Harry appréciait la rapidité d'Hermione et ce qu'il appréciait encore plus était que depuis qu'elle avait rejoins l'équipe Ron jouait de mieux en mieux.

Et voilà c'est la fin. N'oubliez pas les reviews (les auteurs adorent connaître l'opinion de leurs lecteurs).

Bonne semaine et à jeudi.


	6. Quand des souvenirs douloureux remontent

Et voilà maintenant le sixième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour

**Désolées pour le retard petit souci d'ordi mais tout est revenu dans l'ordre sur ce bonne lecture.**

Et voilà maintenant le sixième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Aurélie Malfoy : Merci de nous laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Nous apprécions beaucoup. On espère que tu adoreras autant le chapitre 6 que les autres. Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 6:** Quand des souvenirs douloureux remontent à la surface.

Les cours se succédaient sans relâche. Ce matin-là, le quatuor de Gryffondor avait un cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serpentard. Arrivés dans la salle ils se mirent à deux tables. Harry prit Ron par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Dis ça te dérangerait pas te t'asseoir à coté de Hermione ?

-Pourquoi tu veux te mettre avec qui ? Ah d'accord, dit-il quand il eut comprit ce qu'Harry voulait.

-Merci, c'est sympa.

Et Ron alla au premier rang s'asseoir à côté de Hermione pendant qu'Harry s'installa aux côtés de Dora sous le regard glacial de Drago.

Lupin prit la parole:

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui on va tirer au sort pour savoir quel partenaire vous aurez lors de l'heure de duel. Que tout le monde vienne tirer un papier. Je précise que les papiers sont ensorcelés pour que vous ne puissiez pas les échanger.

Les élèves se levèrent et chacun tira un nom. Drago Malefoy était écrit sur celui de Harry. Hermione tira Pansy Parkinson et Ron tira Dora.

Les duels commencèrent.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de ma sœur Potter, lança Drago.

-Oh désolé la Fouine, j'avais cru comprendre autre…, commença Harry.

-Stupéfix !

-Protego !

Une lutte acharnée s'en suivit et le professeur Lupin dû y mettre un terme avant que l'un ou l'autre ne soit blessé. Mais aucun des deux n'avait réussi à prendre l'avantage.

Le cours prit fin et les quatre Gryffondor partirent vers la classe de McGonagall puis les heures s'enchaînèrent. En fin de journée l'équipe de Gryffondor prit place au centre du stade, ils montèrent sur leurs balais et leur entraînement dura deux heures.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, un hibou apporta la gazette du sorcier. En lisant la première page, le teint de Harry devint pâle pour virer au rouge lorsque la colère prit le dessus sur la stupeur. Hermione remarqua le changement d'humeur de Harry. Ron, lui, mangeait. Hermione lui donna alors un coup de coude et tous deux regardèrent Harry avec une certaine appréhension. Après avoir fini de lire l'article, il balança le journal et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Ses deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de l'arrêter.

Hermione prit le journal et lut la 1ère page.

-Oh non, dit-elle avant de filer à la recherche de Harry.

Ron, lui, prit le journal et partit à la suite de ses amis. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione en train de parler à Harry et enfin il lut l'article qui avait mit son meilleur ami dans cet état.

**Sirius Black, le retour.**

L'assassin et kidnappeur Sirius Black aurait été vu hier après midi à Dufftown tout près de Poudlard. Nous pensons qu'il pourrait essayer de retrouver Harry Potter. Car souvenez-vous cet homme est recherché depuis 16 ans pour les meurtres de Lily et James Potter ainsi que de l'enlèvement de leur fille Rose la sœur jumelle de Harry Potter.

Si vous avez le moindre renseignement, envoyer immédiatement un hibou au Ministère de la magie.

-Merde, lâcha-t-il et il alla rejoindre ses deux amis.

À ce moment-là, Ginny arriva en courant et en criant le prénom de Harry.

-Harry, je te cherchais partout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils disent des trucs bizarres dans le journal. Il paraîtrait que l'assassin de tes parents est pas loin d'ici, et je savais pas que tu avais une sœur. Pourquoi…

-Ginny ! l'interrompit Hermione

-Quoi je…

-Ginny, tais-toi ! recoupa la préfète-en-chef.

Pendant tout le petit discours de Ginny, Harry avait senti la colère calmée par Hermione reprendre le dessus. Il se leva et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. En chemin Drago apparut devant lui.

-Alors Potter comment va ton ami Sirius ?

Sans que Harry puisse se contrôler, il envoya son poing dans la figure de Drago qui sous le choc tomba à terre.

-Au fait t'as pas peur pour ta sœur ? Elle a dû se faire tuer après ce que Black a fait à tes parents. C'est logique, non ?

Harry le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Maintenant tu vas me lâcher !

-Mais calme-toi !

-Tu me parles plus jamais. Ok ?

Hermione arriva à ce moment-là et fit en sorte, grâce à quelques sorts, que Harry lâche Drago, qui se sauva, pendant qu'Harry s'écroula contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Hermione comprit alors qu'il pleurait. Elle lui mit un bras autour des épaules puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le professeur McGonagall fut prévenue qu'il n'irait pas en cours de toute la journée. Cette journée fut morose et Hermione passa souvent voir si Harry allait mieux mais on aurait dit qu'on lui avait fait subir le sort de perte de mémoire agrémenté d'un sort de confusion tant il était sans réaction.

En fin de journée, il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il n'alla pas en cours durant quatre jours. Le soir du troisième jour il allait mieux et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dora, Neville et Luna vinrent le voir. Ils restèrent pendant une bonne heure puis Luna et Neville partirent ensemble. Suivis très rapidement par Ginny qui assura à Harry qu'elle repasserait plus tard. Et enfin Hermione prit Ron par le bras et ils partirent également de l'infirmerie. Il ne restait plus que Dora pour tenir compagnie à Harry.

-J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. C'est horrible !

-Oui, j'aurais vraiment voulu la connaître.

-Qui sait peut-être un jour. Mais il faudrait d'abord attraper Black.

-Le jour où l'on m'a appris ce qui étais arrivé à ma famille, je me suis juré que je tuerai Black de mes propres mains. Et…

-Et ?

-Tu ne sais pas le pire.

-Le pire ?

-Ce salaud est mon parrain !

-Quoi ?

Dora se rapprocha du lit et enlaça Harry. Au même moment, Ginny était revenu car elle avait oublié son sac au pied du lit de Harry et les voyant enlacés, elle s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie.

Deux jours plus tard, il allait mieux quand il croisa Drago dans les couloirs, ce dernier ne dit rien et évita le regard du Survivant.

Une nouvelle avait enchanté tous les élèves, c'était l'annonce du premier bal de l'année à l'occasion d'Halloween pour le dernier jour du mois d'octobre juste après les vacances d'octobre.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dora et Ginny faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand Harry parla.

-Hermione, je pourrais te parler cinq minutes en privé s'il te plait.

-Euh oui, si tu veux attends je finis ma phrase… Voilà c'est bon.

Et ils partirent un peu plus loin sous les regards interrogateurs et jaloux des deux rouquins.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Et ben voilà,…Euh…Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça mais je vais me lancer. Hermione…

-Attends là ne me dis pas que tu vas me demander quelque chose à propos du bal quand même ?

-D'accord je te le dirais pas.

-Harry, je suis désolé mais Ron…

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Ron…Oh attends tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te demander de venir au bal avec moi ? Si ?

-Ben en fait si.

-Okay, je vois. Non en fait je voulais savoir si tu pouvais te renseigner pour savoir si Dora accepterait d'aller avec moi au bal.

-Ah alors je n'ai même pas à me renseigner. Elle sera plus que ravie de t'avoir comme cavalier. Je peux te le jurer.

-Merci Hermione, t'es la meilleure.

Et il l'enlaça. À ce moment-là, Ron qui pouvait les voir de là où il était, se leva, vint vers eux, écarta Harry et lui dit :

-Alors là, Harry, fais gaffe. Pas touche à Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron. Harry a quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

-Ah bon et qui donc ma Mione ?

-"Ma Mione" ? Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez déjà aux petits surnoms. C'est trop mignon !

-Oh ça va toi, répliqua Ron.

-Et toi Ron, c'est quoi ton surnom ? Ronny, Ronny chéri ? insista Harry.

-Harry James Potter, ça suffit ! hurla la préfète-en-chef.

Hermione venait de crier si fort que toute la salle commune s'était tu en un instant. Dora et Ginny arrivèrent juste après le cri d'Hermione.

-Herm' qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Dora.

-Harry, Ron si vous voulez parlez de ça. Allez dans votre chambre.

-Mais Mio… Hermione qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

À cette phrase, Hermione se tourna vers Ron et le regarda avec un regard tellement noir qu'il en eut des frissons dans tous le corps.

-Hermione, ce sont des garçons, laisse les dire.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler Ginny, lui dit alors Harry. Au fait, Dora tu pourrais venir deux minutes s'il te plait ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Avant de partir, Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron en lui chuchotant :

-Tu t'es enfin décidée à lui demander !

-Ben ouais, je suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien !

Puis Harry partit avec Dora pendant que Ron retournait à leur table de travail et que Ginny essayait de savoir pourquoi Hermione s'était énervée comme ça. Et on entendit résonner dans la salle commune pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes la voix de la préfète-en-chef qui hurla :

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu ne sauras rien.

-Là, elle est vraiment en colère, dit alors Harry pour Dora.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'elle n'a jamais appelé Ginny, Ginevra.

-Ah d'accord. Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ?

-Dora, veuxtuveniraubalavecmoi ?

-Euh désolée mais je n'ai pas compris.

-Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

-Oui. Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Disons que mon frère ne va pas apprécier des masses et qu'il risque de t'en faire baver.

-Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude avec lui.

-Alors tout va bien. J'ai hâte d'être au soir du bal.

-Moi aussi.

Et ils repartirent vers la table de travail où Ron, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. On attend les reviews.

PS : On attend aussi la réponse à notre message Aurélie Malfoy.


	7. Vacances et désillusion

Et voilà maintenant le septième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Aurélie Malfoy: Nous n'avions pas eu ta réponse et nous sommes contente que tu ais accepté. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7:** Vacances et désillusion

Les vacances d'octobre arrivèrent une semaine après que Harry ait demandé à Dora d'être sa cavalière au bal d'Halloween. Harry en avait parlé à Ron en lui demandant de garder le secret. Les Weasley invitèrent Harry et Hermione chez eux car Ron ne voulait pas qu'ils restent seuls à Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, Mme Weasley essaya de compenser le manque d'amour maternel d'Harry et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup en elle.

Les jours se succédèrent de plus en plus joyeusement. Chaque jour, ils allaient dans le verger pour jouer au Quidditch. Harry, Ron et Fred contre Hermione, Ginny et George. Les jumeaux étaient venus pour les vacances, sachant que Ron et Ginny seraient là ainsi que Harry et Hermione.

Le matin du 25, les parents Weasley décidèrent de fêter les 16 ans de Ginny. Ils invitèrent pour la journée Tonks et Lupin qui s'étaient mariés en juillet et attendaient un heureux événement prévu pour très bientôt. La matinée se passa bien, Tonks était fatiguée et avait un peu mal au ventre, alors Molly décida de l'emmener dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger, pendant qu'elle lui ferait la conversation. Pendant que les deux femmes papotaient, Lupin se prit une pâtée au Quidditch contre Harry, Fred, Ron et Ginny. Lui était avec Hermione, George et Arthur.

Ils venaient de finir leur partie et allèrent rentrer quand Molly sorti en appelant Lupin et son mari.

-Vite dépêchez-vous, c'est Tonks elle va accoucher.

Grâce à l'expérience des accouchements de Molly et Arthur, Tonks fut très rapidement emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Molly et Arthur restèrent avec Lupin pour lui tenir compagnie.

Pendant ce temps au Terrier.

-Fred et moi, on prend les paris sur le sexe du bébé. Nous on mise 20 mornilles que c'est une fille, dit Georges.

-Moi j'en mise aussi 20 mais sur un garçon, dit alors Hermione.

-Même chose que ma Mione, dit Ron.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça en public, répliqua Hermione avec un regard noir que Ron ne vit pas.

-Pas de problème ma puce, lui dit alors Ron.

-Ron… commença Hermione.

-Moi, je dis que c'est une fille, la coupa Harry.

-Et tu mises combien mon ptit ? lui demandèrent les Jumeaux.

-Euh 10 gallions.

-Autant ? Moi je mise 10 mornilles sur une fille, dit Ginny.

-Bon les paris sont finis, dit alors Fred.

Un moment après, Harry qui parlait avec Ron et Hermione fut appelé par Ginny. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour être tranquilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Ginette ? plaisanta Harry.

-D'accord alors voilà, je voulais te demander pour le bal d'Halloween.

-Oui et ben quoi ?

-Je voulais te demander si…

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ?

-Ben on s'y verra. (nda: il est long à la détente non ?)

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est moi en temps que ta cavalière.

-Ah ! dit-il gêné.

-Ah quoi

-Ben en fait j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. Désolé.

-…

-Bon ben je vais y aller.

Et il parti retrouver les autres. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller au bal avec celui qu'elle aimait en secret, elle balança son poing dans la porte de son armoire qui sous la puissance du coup, se fendit en deux.

-Mais il y va avec qui alors, pensa-t-elle, et si c'était avec… faut que j'en soit sûre.

Et elle sortit à son tour de la chambre. Mais au lieu d'aller vers le jardin, elle alla dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci ayant oublié ses gants de gardien dans sa chambre, il trouva sa sœur assise sur son lit qui apparemment l'attendait.

-Ah Ginny je te cherchais. On fait un autre match dans le jardin. Tu viens ?

-Ron tu peux t'asseoir deux secondes ? Je voudrais te parler.

-Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais demander à Harry s'il voudrait bien être mon cavalier au bal.

-Non, c'est pas possible, il y va avec Dora.

-Quoi, avec elle ? hurla-t-elle.

-Merde, j'aurais du fermer ma gueule pour une fois, pensa Ron.

-J'en étais sûre, dit-elle.

Après avoir dit cela, elle partit comme une flèche sans que Ron ne puisse la rattraper.

Ron, quand à lui alla retrouver Harry et l'éloigna des autres.

-Harry, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

-Ça changera pas de d'habitude. C'est quoi ta connerie ?

-Ben en fait y a deux minutes, Ginny est venue me voir pour me demander si tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec elle.

-Oui je sais, elle est venue me le demander et je lui ai dit non.

-Ah mais moi sans faire exprès, je lui ai dit avec qui tu y allais et je crois qu'elle l'a mal prit.

-Ron, t'es con ou quoi, si je lui avais pas dit c'est que j'avais mes raisons. Tu pouvais pas te la fermer pour une fois.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais. Je comprends pas comment Hermione peut t'aimer ! dit-il alors que la conversation commençait à monter dans le ton.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ?

-Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait.

-Ce que je comprends pas moi, c'est comment ma sœur peut aimer un mec…

-C'est un garçon !! cria Lupin en arrivant dans le jardin pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

-Que ta sœur quoi ? répètes ça !

-Qu'elle aime un type aussi chiant que toi !

-C'est ce que tu pense ?

-Ouais !

Harry se jeta alors sur Ron et ils commencèrent à se battre mais deux personnes les éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. C'était Lupin, qui avait attrapé Harry, et Hermione, qui avait attrapé Ron. Les jumeaux étant trop occupés à les encourager.

Après qu'ils se soient calmés, Lupin demanda à Harry:

-Harry, veux-tu être le parrain de mon fils ?

-Quoi ?

-Tonks et moi, on voudrais que tu soit le parrain de Ted.

-Ouah, oui bien sûr, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

-Dites, vous nous devez à Ron et moi, 10 gallions et 30 mornilles, dit alors Hermione en se tournant tour à tour vers les Jumeaux, Harry et Ginny qui était revenue entre temps.

-Pff, firent les trois Weasley en sortant leur argent alors que Harry lui, sortit tranquillement ses 10 gallions.

-Merci, leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bon maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, on se fait un petit match ?

-Moi, je vais retourner voir Tonks. À tout à l'heure.

-Ok, alors moi, je prend Ron et Ginny ! dit Harry.

-Non, moi je vais avec Hermione, dit Ginny.

-Mais… commença Harry.

-D'accord, viens, et je prend Fred, dit Hermione.

-Bon ben, Georges ramène tes fesse, dit Ron.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis frangin, lui répondit Georges.

Le soir, Harry eu du mal à s'endormir, à cause de Ron, comme à son habitude ronflait à en faire tomber les murs. En se réveillant le lendemain, Ron et Harry parlèrent de Hermione et Dora. Harry s'amusa à charrier son ami sur les petits surnoms qu'il donnait à Hermione.

-Ma Mione, où t'as été chercher ça ?

-Dis donc tu peux parler, je t'ai entendu cette nuit à l'appelé Ma Belle.

-D'accord je me rends.

-Merci Harry.

-Pas de quoi…Ronny.

À ce surnom, Ron prit son oreiller et l'envoya sur Harry qui le prit en pleine figure. Une grande bataille s'en suivit. Bientôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent au milieu de la pièce en se frappant à coup d'oreiller, quelques instants après la porte s'ouvrit et les Jumeaux apparurent.

-Vous auriez pu nous appeler, dit Fred.

-Bon allez Harry et Ron contre nous deux ça marche ? dit Georges.

-Ok ! dirent les trois autres en chœur.

Et la bataille recommença. Mais elle fut de nouveau interrompue par la porte qui se rouvrit.

-Vous pourriez pas vous calmer, y en a qui voudrait dormir.

-Ginny…commença Harry.

-Toi, tu m'adresses pas la parole et tu m'oubli.

-Mais… ressaya-t-il.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous habiller, dit-elle en désignant Harry et Ron en les voyant en caleçon.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps d'Harry superbement sculpté grâce au Quidditch. (nda: attention les filles, vous bavez sur vos claviers!) Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vue, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandèrent ensemble les Jumeaux.

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances étaient terminées, Ginny n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry, et tout le monde retourna à Poudlard.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre.

On veut cinq reviews pour ce chapitre sinon on ne mettra pas le huitième chapitre.

Bonne semaine à tous. Lily&Maya.


	8. Mise au point

Aujourd'hui normalement vous devriez avoir le chapitre 8 mais à la place, on vous met ce petit mot pour vous dire qu'on est pas contente (Aurélie, sache que ce message n'est pas pour toi).

On vous a demandé 5 reviews pour le chapitre 7 et on en a eu qu'une alors on est pas contente.

Résultat on la dit on le fait, pas de nouveau chapitre tant qu'on aura pas 5 reviews pour le chapitre 7.

Nous nous excusons auprès d'Aurélie ainsi qu'auprès de Brice.

Lily&Maya.


	9. Vengeance d'Halloween

Et voilà maintenant le huitième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Aurélie Malfoy: Merci beaucoup de nous soutenir voilà le huitième chapitre et encore désolé pour l'attente. Lily&Maya.

Mama: Merci de ta review on est contentes de voir qu'on a de nouveaux lecteurs. Lily&Maya.

Juliane inc.: Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait plaisir et pour l'erreur que tu nous a signalé, tu avais entièrement raison et nous avons corrigé dans le chapitre 6. Lily&Maya.

Barouf69: On aimerait savoir ce que tu entends par respecter davantage notre lectorat car en comparaison de certains auteurs, on répond à toutes les reviews et on accepte toutes les remarques. Quelles soient positives ou négatives. Lily&Maya.

Sailor Ocean: D'après ce qu'on a vu, on a réclamé on a eu. Peut-être pas que du positif, mais on a eu. Ensuite pour ce qui concerne le scénario, avant de poster notre histoire, on a cherché des histoires qui avaient le même scénario et on n'en a pas trouvé. Si jamais tu en as vu, peut-être pourrais-tu nous envoyer le nom de l'histoire ou de l'auteur. Et enfin merci pour la petite note positive. Elle a fait très plaisir à Lily qui corrige. (Maya fait trop de fautes pour corriger) Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 8:** Vengeance d'Halloween

Depuis la scène dans la chambre de Ron, Ginny n'avait pas reparlé à Harry. Hermione en fut surprise et dans le train qui les ramenait à l'école, elle prit Harry à part.

-Harry que se passe-t-il avec Ginny ?

-Elle voulait aller au bal avec moi.

-Ha ! Zut.

-Comme tu dis.

Après cette brève conversation, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le compartiment pour rejoindre les autres.

Quelques jours avant le bal, Ginny coinça Drago dans un coin.

-Tu savais que ta sœur allait au bal avec Harry ?

-Quoi ??

-Écoute, je te propose qu'on y aille ensemble.

-Quoi ??

-Hey, c'est moi ou Pansy alors réfléchis bien. Et en plus tu pourrais te venger de Harry.

-Tu me prends par les sentiments là.

-Génial. On se voit le soir du bal alors.

Et elle partit. Personne ne su avec qui elle comptait aller au bal.

Le jour du bal, les cours furent supprimés pour que les élèves puissent se préparer. Harry avait revêtit une robe de sorcier verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Pour le remercier des vacances qu'il avait passées, Harry avait acheté par correspondance une robe pour Ron. Il en fut tellement ému, que comme à son habitude il devint rouge pivoine.

-Elle est magnifique Harry. Merci. Vraiment.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Bon si on se dépêche pas, nos jolies cavalières vont aller au bal sans nous.

En arrivant vers la Grande Salle, Ron aperçu les autres. Hermione portait une robe aux couleurs d'un magnifique coucher de soleil. Quand à Dora, elle avait revêtit une robe bleu clair comme l'eau. Quand Dora vit Harry, un large sourire fendit son visage.

-Qu'elle est belle, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

-Oh oui, t'as raison, répliqua Ron en regardant Hermione.

-Coucou les garçons. On rentre ? demandèrent les filles.

-D'accord.

-Au fait les filles, vous avez pas vu ma sœur ? demanda Ron.

-Non, mais on devrait bientôt la voir. Je me demande bien avec qui elle va venir, dit Hermione.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit ? C'est bizarre, dit Ron.

Et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était magnifiquement décorée. À peine entrés, ils cherchèrent du regard Neville et Luna, ainsi que Ginny et son mystérieux cavalier. Ce fut Ron qui vu Neville et Luna mais Hermione, elle, aperçu Ginny accompagnée de

-Drago ! dit-elle doucement.

Harry devait avoir un détecteur lui permettant de savoir où se trouvait Drago car il tourna instinctivement la tête dans sa direction. Stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait, il donna un coup de coude à Ron qui observa son ami et fut interloqué de l'expression du visage de celui-ci.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir Rogue et McGonagall s'embrasser. À son tour, Ron regarda ce que regardait Harry eu un choc en voyant le couple. Soudain la musique sortit de nulle part et déversa son flot de douceur. Mais il ne fut pas suffisant pour enlever la colère des yeux des deux garçons. Hermione, voyant la bagarre arrivée, les attrapa par le bras, avant qu'ils ne bougent et fassent un scandale.

-Hermione, lâche moi je dois parler à ma sœur.

-Non, tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-Elle est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veux et si elle l'a choisi pour qu'il l'accompagne au bal vous devez respecter sa décision.

-Mais…commença Ron

-Hermione, tu…commença également Harry.

-Vous allez vous amuser et la laisser tranquille. Et que je n'ai pas à le répéter.

La musique d'un slow se fit entendre et tous les couples ou presque partirent sur la piste.

-Ron, j'aimerais danser.

-Harry, on y va ? renchérit Dora.

-D'accord, dirent les garçons en même temps.

Ils dansaient depuis un moment lorsque Dora trébucha et tomba en arrière emportant

Harry dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre et sans perdre de temps, Harry se releva et aida sa cavalière à en faire de même.

-Ho Dora, je suis désolée, dit Ginny d'une voix pas très désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ginny. Comme on dit plus de peur que de mal.

-Je…

-Viens Dora, on va boire quelque chose.

-D'accord je te suis.

Et elle suivit Harry qui slalomait entre les couples qui dansaient. Ils prirent chacun un verre de jus de citrouille. Puis après l'avoir bu, ils rejoignirent les autres, au centre de la salle. En dansant, Dora mit sa tête dans le cou de Harry. Il commença à se détendre et à oublier Ginny lorsqu'il la vit. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout fut la main de Drago qui descendait dangereusement en direction du fessier de sa partenaire. Et lorsqu'il eu atteint son but, Harry regarda son meilleur ami pour voir si celui-ci avait remarqué le petit manège de leur pire ennemi (nda: après Voldemort évidement). Mais heureusement, pour Drago, Ron était trop occupé à embrasser sa cavalière. Ne supportant plus de voir le couple Gryffondor-Serpentard, Harry prit Dora par la main et ils partirent en direction de Ron et Hermione.

Il restait moins d'une heure pour profiter du bal, lorsque Harry et Dora s'assirent à une table. Il lui prit la main.

-Dora,…j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

-Écoute, je…je voulais te demander si après cette soirée, tu accepterais de…

-Si j'accepterais quoi ?

-Que l'on sorte ensemble.

-Oh oui !

Ils allèrent s'embrasser lorsque le contenu d'un verre de jus de fruits se répandit sur la robe de Dora.

-Oh mince, Dora, quelle maladroite je suis, lui dit Ginny.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Harry, je reviens, je vais nettoyer un peu les dégâts.

Et elle partit en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

-À tout de suite Dora.

Une fois Dora hors de portée de voix, Harry parla à Ginny.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mais rien du tout Harry. Tout va bien. (nda: comme si on allait la croire.)

-Ma petite belette tu viens ?

-Je discute ma fouine adorée.

-J'ai compris. Ginevra, tu veux danser ?

Harry était éberlué de la petite discussion qu'il venait d'entendre et décida de ne surtout pas en parler à Ron.

Dora revint 10 minutes après et se rassit à sa place.

-Alors on en était où ?

-Là je crois.

Et il s'avança pour l'embrasser quand il vit Drago qui embrassait Ginny et que celle-ci répondait au baiser. Harry chercha automatiquement Ron des yeux et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il comprit que lui aussi les avait vu. D'un regard ils décidèrent d'aller gentiment discuter avec ce cher Drago. (nda: comme si vous aviez cru à ça non en fait ils vont le défigurer)

-Dora, désolé mais je dois y aller.

-Mais…

Et il couru en direction de Ron et ensemble, ils allèrent vers Drago mais ils heurtèrent un petit groupe de trois personnes. C'était Neville, Luna et Hermione.

-Ron, Harry où allez-vous ?

-On va discuter avec le crétin qui sert de cavalier à sa sœur.

-Non ! Vous restez là.

-Hermione, dégage ! lança Harry.

En entendant ça, Hermione gifla Harry.

-Je suis désolé Hermione mais…

-Harry tu es vraiment un imbécile, viens il faut que je te parles. Et pendant que je parle à Harry, si jamais Ron essaye d'aller vers Malefoy et Ginny, Neville, Luna je vous autorise à lui jeter un sort pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

Et Hermione prit la main de Harry et l'emmena en dehors de la Grande Salle.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec Ginny.

-Mais rien.

-Harry !

-Bon, d'accord. Je supporte déjà difficilement de la voir dans les bras d'un mec et c'est pire avec l'autre con de Serpentard.

-Mais si elle a envie. Peut-être qu'ils s'aiment après tout.

-Hermione, tu vois pas qu'il se sert d'elle pour me faire chier.

-T'es sûr que c'est lui et pas elle le cerveau dans ce coup là.

Avant que Harry ait pu lui répondre, ils entendirent la musique s'arrêtée et McGonagall demander que tout le monde soit attentif.

-Viens, on va aller voir ce qu'elle veut nous dire.

-Chers élèves, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés car le bal est fini. Avant d'aller vous coucher, je voulais vous faire part d'une nouvelle. Cette année il y aura un changement pour le tournoi de Quidditch concernant la coupe des quatre maisons se déroulera à partir de Mars.

Un brouhaha l'empêcha de continuer. Elle attendit que les élèves se calment et reprit la parole

-Un tournoi interPoudlard sera organisé. L'équipe gagnante aura l'honneur de représenter Poudlard dans un tournoi intercollège qui réunira quatre écoles. Il y aura Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Scorpia et notre école. Ce tournoi aura lieu ici à Poudlard. Nos invités arriveront début décembre pour le début du tournoi. Un bal à l'occasion de Noël sera organisé.

Des cris de joie envahirent la pièce. Et en quelques secondes Harry avait réussi à réunir son équipe à ses côtés.

-Entraînement demain à l'aube. Et on va augmenter le rythme de nos entraînements jusqu'à ce qu'on ait gagné, et…

-Harry, ne t'en fais pas autant. On va gagner ! lui dit alors Dora.

-Mais oui c'est obligatoire, rajouta Hermione.

-Oui vous avez raison les filles. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là bon sang allez vous reposer. J'ai dit entraînement à l'aube. Tout le monde au lit et que ça saute.

Toute l'équipe partit dans un immense fou rire en allant se coucher.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Ginny chopa Drago et l'emmena dans un coin. Et elle le gifla.

-Ça, c'est pour la main sur les fesses. Et ça, elle lui redonna une gifle, c'est pour le baiser. Et ça, elle l'embrassa, c'est pour la super soirée. Allez à plus tard.

Voilà le huitième chapitre est terminé.

À jeudi prochain pour le suivant.


	10. Les éliminatoires

Et voilà maintenant le neuvième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Aurélie Malfoy: Contentes que tu ais aimé voilà la suite. Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 9:** Les éliminatoires.

Novembre arrivait à grand pas, de même que les éliminatoires de Poudlard. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas encore reparlé à Ginny où plutôt ils n'avaient pas essayé et c'est Hermione qui devait servir d'intermédiaire. Les entraînements étaient de plus en plus fréquents et épuisants mais Harry remarqua tous avaient faits des progrès. Harry savait que c'était son équipe qui ferait le premier match et ce serait contre Poufsouffle. Les deux équipes ouvriraient en quelque sorte le bal.

Le 9 novembre, jour du 1er match, Harry se leva de bonne humeur, réveilla Ron et ils descendirent ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. Ron attendait avec impatience le courrier car Fred et Georges devaient lui envoyer des nouveaux gants de gardien. Le courrier arriva enfin et trois hiboux allèrent vers Ron et Harry. Au même moment, Hermione arriva et s'assit à côté de Ron. Un hibou avec un paquet se posa devant Ron. Les deux autres se posèrent devant Harry. L'un deux avait un paquet et l'autre avait une lettre.

-Tiens tu as eu aussi un paquet ? Il vient de qui ? demanda Ron.

-Ouais, il vient de tes frères.

-Ouah, regardez mes gants.

-Et moi c'est des nouvelles lunettes de Quidditch.

-Chouette. Et la lettre elle vient de qui ?

-Je sais pas, y a pas le nom de l'expéditeur

En disant cela, il décachetait l'enveloppe. Puis il lut la lettre.

Harry,

Tu ne me connais pas mais sache que tu peux me faire confiance. Tes parents l'ont toujours fait, enfin ton père m'a toujours fait confiance, ta mère a eu un peu plus de mal. Mais je m'égare, je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qui c'est passé la nuit où tes parents ont été tués, mais je peux te certifier sur ma vie, que ton parrain Sirius Black, n'est en rien responsable de cet horreur et encore moins du kidnapping de ta sœur Rose.

Sache également que je la recherche depuis cette nuit maudite et que je n'abandonnerai jamais les recherches. Je te promets que tu la reverras un jour. En attendant ce moment, je te prie de me croire.

Encore une chose, s'il te plait, garde cette lettre pour toi.

Un ami proche qui espère te revoir bientôt.

S.

-Alors c'est qui ? demanda Ron.

-Ho c'est Hagrid qui nous souhaite bonne chance pour le match.

Puis il rangea la lettre dans sa robe. Il savait qu'il garderait longtemps cette lettre.

-Bon, les garçons, il faut que vous mangiez un peu.

-J'ai pas faim. Ron, dis aux autres qu'on se rejoint dans un quart d'heure dans les vestiaires. Okay ?

-Oui, mon capitaine, répondit-il en faisant le salut militaire moldu.

Et Harry partit dans un fou rire en direction de son dortoir sans oublier ses nouvelles lunettes. En y arrivant, il s'assit sur son lit pour relire la lettre. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion car s'il ne dépêchait pas, il serait en retard. Il arriva pile à l'heure et vit que toute son équipe était déjà là.

-Bon, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. C'est notre premier match pour les éliminatoires, mais je sais qu'on peut se qualifier pour le tournoi intercollège. Il suffit qu'on le veuille.

-Ouais, cria Ron.

-À trois.

-Un, deux, trois, GRYFFONDOR ! crièrent-il en cœur.

Après leur cri de guerre, ils entrèrent sur le terrain. Harry serra la main de Cédric et Mme Bibine donna le coup d'envoi. Dès lors, ce fut Ginny qui attrapa le souaffle et le passa à Hermione qui l'envoya à Dora. Celle-ci voyant arriver Matt Cadwallader un des deux batteurs de Poufsouffle fit une superbe passe à Ginny qui l'envoya tout droit dans les buts.

-Et 10 points pour Gryffondor, lança le commentateur, qui n'était autre que Colin Crivey.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le score était de 50 à 30 pour Gryffondor et Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le vif d'or. Il regarda Dora qui marquait un nouveau but quand soudain, il vit le vif d'or du côté des gradins de Serpentard. Il fila comme une fusée. En se retournant, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor vit que celui de Poufsouffle le suivait. Harry s'aplatit alors complètement sur son balai et plongea en direction de la petite balle ailée. Chaque seconde lui faisait gagner du terrain sur celle-ci bien qu'il soit à quelques mètres du sol, il ne ralentit pas et c'est au ras du plancher des vaches qu'il rattrapa le vif d'or. Il leva la main qui tenait le vif d'or en signe de victoire. Le score du match fut 210 à 30 pour les Gryffondor.

Le soir, tous les Gryffondor se rejoignirent dans la salle commune et félicitèrent leur équipe. À un moment, McGonagall entra et Jimmy coupa la musique pendant que les autres Gryffondor retinrent leur souffle.

-Pourquoi coupez-vous la musique Mr Peakes ? Tiens, je boirais bien une Bièraubeurre.

-Tenez professeur, dit Hermione en lui tendant la boisson demandée.

-Et que la fête continue, lança McGonagall.

Tout le monde fut surpris mais repris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant l'interruption.

Deux semaines passèrent et pendant celles-ci, il y eut le match Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Ce fut Serpentard qui remporta. La finale se déroulerait donc entre les lions et les serpents.

Le matin du samedi 24, Harry se réveilla de meilleure humeur que le jour du match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Il sauta sur le lit de son gardien pour le faire se lever.

-Squicpasse ? dit alors Ron encore endormi.

-Debout, aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour.

-Jchui fatigué laisse moi dormir.

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué mais aujourd'hui on va faire mordre la poussière aux Serpentard alors debout feignant.

Il faut dire que la semaine avait été dure. Rogue avait blindé les Gryffondor de devoirs tellement long qu'ils devaient très souvent y passer toute la nuit.

-Allez viens, on va prendre notre petit déj' et dépêche toi où tu ne verra ta Mione que sur le terrain.

À ces mots, Ron se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

-Harry, tu te dépêches ! On va être en retard.

L'équipe déjeuna ensemble puis ils prirent le chemin du stade.

Ils entrèrent enfin sur le terrain et ils furent applaudis par les Gryffondor mais aussi par les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Harry serra la main de Drago (nda: enfin on dit serrer mais c'est plutôt écrabouiller).

Tout le monde s'éleva et Mme Bibine lança le souaffle. Ce fut Flint qui l'attrapa, le lança à Montague qui le lança à Warrington. Mais avant que celui-ci l'attrape, Hermione s'interposa et récupéra la balle et l'envoya à Dora. Celle-ci fila et le passa à Ginny qui marqua le premier but.

-Dix points pour Gryffondor.

-Ouais, cria Harry.

-Mais Flint reprend le souaffle et s'élance vers les buts de Gryffondor.

.

À ce moment-là, un cognard passa devant Flint et il lâcha le souaffle qui tomba directement dans les bras de Hermione.

-Bien joué Jimmy, dit-elle.

-Merci. Fonce !

-Quelle reprise, et voilà Granger qui fait une passe à Malefoy.

Dora lançait le souaffle dans un des anneaux lorsqu'elle entendit Harry lui crier :

-Dora attention au cognard.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et se prit le cognard dans le dos. Sous le choc, elle tomba de son balai et ce fut Harry qui fonça la rattraper pendant que Ginny fulminait de colère en voyant Harry se précipiter sur Dora.

-Merci capitaine j'ai eu chaud, dit Dora.

-Pas de quoi belle blonde. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, tout va bien.

Aucun des deux ne vit Drago mettre un coup de poing à Crabbe puis foncer droit sur eux.

-Lâche ma sœur, Potter !

-Si tu veux mais elle risque de se faire mal, dit-il ironiquement. (nda: ils sont juste un peu à 6 ou 7 mètres du sol)

-Joue pas au malin ! Do' viens ici, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire en faisant de la place sur son balai.

-Eh la fouine, on n'a qu'à lui demander où elle veut aller.

À ce moment-là, Hermione arriva.

-Dora, vient, on va laisser les garçons s'étriper tranquillement.

Dora allait monter sur le balai de la jeune fille lorsque Drago lança :

-Ne t'en mêles pas espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe.

À cet instant, Dora gifla son frère.

-Cette Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu l'appelle, se nomme Hermione et elle est mon amie alors respectes la.

-Espèce de garce, je…commença Drago.

Il fut coupé par Harry qui lui mit son poing dans la figure. (nda: bien fait lol!) Mme Bibine n'avait pas suivit ce qui venait de ce passer puisqu'elle s'occupait de Crabbe qui malheureusement (nda: pour lui pas pour nous) saignait abondamment à cause de son nez cassé.

-Bon ça suffit, dit alors Jimmy, d'une voix assez autoritaire, qui venait d'arriver, tiens Dora voilà ton balai. J'ai pu le rattraper, il a rien. Allez le match continu.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Harry vit le vif d'or au pied de Drago. Celui-ci trop absorber par le fait qu'un Gryffondor lui parle sur ce ton ne l'avait même pas vu. Harry fonça, passa sous Drago et chopa habilement la petite balle dorée sous le regard médusé de son adversaire. Il mit son poing en avant pour montrer le vif d'or et regarda la foule.

Soudain, il aperçu une ombre noire au sol du côté des anneaux des Serpentard. C'était un chien noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus car il entendit :

-Et c'est Gryffondor qui aura l'honneur de défendre les couleurs de Poudlard au tournoi intercollège.

Voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine à la semaine prochaine.

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

Lily&Maya.


	11. L'arrivée

Et voilà maintenant le dixième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu et c'est Angelina Johnson qui l'a remporté. Pour nous, lors du tournoi, Viktor Krum avait tout juste l'âge pour y participer et il y a plus d'années d'études à Durmstrang.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Sallykana: merci de ta review elle nous a fait tres plaisir.nous sommes contentes de connaitre ton point de vue. nous esperons que tu aimeras la suite maya et lily

**Chapitre 10:** L'arrivée

Après leur victoire, l'équipe de Gryffondor fut acclamée par tous, sauf par les Serpentard qui restèrent mystérieusement silencieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivaient dans le hall, il y avait tellement de monde qu'ils eurent du mal à avancer. Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'une grande affiche installée à côté des sabliers de points. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin la lire, ils virent ceci :

**Tournoi intercollège de Quidditch**

Les délégations de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Scorpia arriveront le 4 décembre à 18 heures.

En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une heure avant l'horaire habituel.

Les élèves devront être à l'entrée du château sans leurs affaires 10 minutes avant l'arrivée des autres écoles.

M. McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard.

-Génial, c'est dans une semaine ! lança Hermione

-Dites, si on finit une heure plus tôt, alors ça veut dire…commença Ron

-Pas de cours de potions avec Rogue, finirent Harry et Ron.(nda: si ça pouvait arriver dans la vraie vie lorsqu'on a italien)

-Super ! lancèrent les trois rouge et or.

La semaine passa donc comme les autres puisque Neville fit encore fondre son chaudron en cours de potions.

Le 4 arriva très vite et à 17h45, tout Poudlard était sur les marches de l'entrée du château. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient. Ceux qui étaient déjà là lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers savaient que Beauxbâtons arriverait en carrosse volant tiré par d'énormes chevaux et que Durmstrang arriverait dans un bateau sous-marin. Mais Harry se demandait comment viendraient les élèves de Scorpia. Soudain, on vit des remous dans le lac.(nda: on vous jure que c'est pas hagrid!!lol)

-Voilà Durmstrang, cria quelqu'un.

-Et là c'est Beauxbâtons, cria un autre en voyant des chevaux plus grand que deux hippogriffes.

Beaucoup sortirent du carrosse et du bateau et s'approchèrent du château le regardant avec émerveillement pour les plus jeunes et avec nostalgie pour les plus âgés.

-Dis, Harry, tu crois qu'ils vont venir comment les élèves de Scorpia, demanda Ron.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un flot d'élèves tomba du ciel juste devant les élèves de Poudlard. Ils arrivaient toutes les 30 secondes.

-Des portoloins, murmura Ron

-Attention, cria un professeur de Scorpia.

Ce devait être la première fois qu'ils utilisaient des portoloins. Harry repensa à la première fois où il avait utilisé un portoloin. Il s'était écrasé de la même façon. Puis il descendit les marches pour les aider à se relever. Il attrapa la main d'une jeune fille.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Ou...oui.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça m'a fait pareil la première fois.

-Ah, d'accord ! Ça me rassure.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Enchantée, Aurélie Malioni.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais aider les autres.

-Ok, à plus tard. Enfin, j'espère.

-À tout à l'heure.

Harry aida un garçon à se relever puis alla vers une jeune fille.

-Ben dis donc, tu tiens pas sur tes jambes.

-On se connaît ?

-Ben Aurélie, tu perds la boule. C'est moi Harry.

-Je ne suis pas Aurélie.

-Ah bon et tu es qui alors ?

-Lola Malioni.

-Et Aurélie c'est…

-Juste ma sœur jumelle.

-…

-Bon ben merci de m'aider, dit alors Lola en se relevant toute seule.

-Désolé, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

On entendit alors la voix de McGonagall.

-Silence s'il vous plait, chers élèves, pour que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance avec nos invités, je vous propose d'aller faire une promenade dans le parc de l'école avent le dîner qui aura lieu dans une heure et demie. Bonne promenade à tous.

-Bon, vous venez, on y va, dit Hermione.

-Attends deux secondes Hermione, dit alors Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Je reviens.

-Tu…

-Aurélie !

-Oui ?

-Tu veux venir te promener avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors viens, je vais te présenter.

-Ok.

-Au fait, j'ai fait la connaissance de ta sœur.

-Ah, oui ?

-Ouais, elle a l'air très sympa !(nda: comme si on le croyait!!)

-Ce serait pas de l'ironie par hasard ?

-Un tout petit peu. Dis, comment on fait pour vous différencier ?

-C'est simple, moi j'ai toujours les cheveux lâchés ou presque alors qu'elle les attaches toujours. Et j'ai un grain de beauté sur la joue.

-Ok. Maintenant je vais pouvoir savoir laquelle est laquelle.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit groupe qui attendait Harry.

-Alors, voilà Ron, Hermione, Neville et Dora qui sont en septième année et à Gryffondor avec moi, tout comme Ginny, la sœur de Ron, mais qui est en sixième année et enfin Luna qui est en sixième année aussi mais à Serdaigle. Les amis, voici Aurélie.

-Salut !

-Salut.

Et ils partirent se promener. Ils allèrent vers le lac et Ron n'arrêtait pas d'asticoter Hermione.

-Mais Mione, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Hermione.

-C'est maladif chez toi, c'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant, continua Hermione sans se soucier de l'intrus.

Mais celui-ci recommença à lui tapoter l'épaule.

-QUOI ? cria-t-elle en se retournant.

-…

-Toi ? dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de l'intrus.

-Herrr-mion-neu, ça faieut pleusirr de te reuvoirrr. (nda: décodeur: Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.)

-Viktor, je savais pas que tu devais venir.

-Jeu suis là pour battreu poudeulardeu. (nda: encore le décodeur: Je suis là pour battre Poudlard.)

-Il va falloir se lever tôt, parce que c'est Gryffondor qui représente Poudlard.

-Geunial ! (nda: revoilà le décodeur: Génial)

Harry remarqua que Ron regardait Viktor avec un regard noir et froid digne de Malefoy.

La ballade prit fin lorsqu'un Ron jaloux lança:

-C'est l'heure de rentrer !

-Tuu euas frreuoiid ? demanda Viktor.(nda:sos décodeur!! tu as froid?)

-Nan, il a faim ! dirent alors Harry, Dora, Hermione et Ginny

Tout le monde éclata de rire à part le principal intéressé.

-Allez, on y va ! dit Harry pour faire cesser le fou rire.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et ils s'assirent tous ensemble à la table des Gryffondor.

McGonagall prit la parole:

-Nous aurons plus de choses à nous dire après nous être rassasiés.

Et elle tapa deux fois dans ses mains. Un véritable festin apparut et tout le monde se jeta dessus.(nda:surtout Ron)

Lorsque les dernières cuisses de poulet, et autres plats furent totalement finis (nda: c'est de ces morfales).

-Voilà, maintenant que tout le monde a pu se restaurer quelque peu, nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement.

Quelques rires fusèrent. (nda: dis, Lily, tu sais pourquoi ils rient ? Non, j'en ai aucune idée. lol)

-Mr Rusard, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous m'amener la coupe.

Le concierge arriva avec une petite coupe en or et la posa devant la directrice.

-Je demande aux quatre capitaines de prendre un morceau de parchemin et de marquer le nom de son école et de venir le déposer dans la coupe.

Aussitôt Harry écrivit «Poudlard» sur un bout de parchemin et il vit Aurélie et Viktor faire comme lui.

-Vous êtes aussi des capitaines ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils se levèrent et tous les trois furent rejoints par Gabrielle Delacour, la capitaine de Beauxbâtons. Les quatre capitaines jetèrent leur parchemin en même temps.

-Merci, dit la directrice. Maintenant, les deux noms qui sortiront, seront les premiers à s'affronter et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car deux papiers sortirent de la coupe. McGonagall annonça Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons puis les deux autres papiers sortirent.

-Scorpia et Poudlard. Le premier match aura lieu le 13 et opposera donc Durmstrang à Beauxbâtons. Le second match aura lieu le 21 et opposera Scorpia à Poudlard. La finale se déroulera après le bal de Noël et les vacances. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et je tiens à ajouter, que les professeurs et moi-même avons jeté un sort sur tout le domaine pour que vous puissiez vous comprendre. Quand aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Scorpia, vous aurez tout de même cours car nous nous sommes arrangés pour que vous puissiez suivre des cours avec les élèves de Poudlard.

À la semaine prochaine.

Et n'oubliez pas qu'on adore les reviews.

Lily&Maya.


	12. Surprise en séries

On s'excuse pour le retard

**On s'excuse pour le retard. On a eu quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel.**

Et voilà maintenant le onzième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu et c'est Angelina Johnson qui l'a remporté. Pour nous, lors du tournoi, Viktor Krum avait tout juste l'âge pour y participer et il y a plus d'années d'études à Durmstrang.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Amy: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. On vient seulement de trouver comment on mettait les reviews anonymes. Merci de lire notre fic et on est super contentes que tu l'adores. Pour la suite, c'est maintenant. Lily&Maya.

**Chapitre 11:** Surprises en séries

Quelques jours après leur arrivée, Viktor et Aurélie ne quittaient plus le groupe des Gryffondor. Viktor avait amené un de ses copains qui depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit groupe ne les quitta plus également. Ce nouvel ami s'appelait Vladimir Levski. Un matin, Dora prit Harry par le bras et ils allèrent se promener dans le parc.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Tu as réussi à trouver qui t'avais envoyé cette lettre ?

-Non. Tu sais, je te l'ai montrée une semaine après l'avoir reçue et tu es la seule à qui je l'ai montrée. Mais je ne trouve pas qui est ce S.

-Merci de me faire confiance. Tu n'as pas du tout d'idée ?

-Attends.

Il sortit la lettre qu'il gardait toujours avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas une personne de ta famille dont le nom commence par un S ?

-À part mon cousin, je vois personne.

-À bon, il s'appelle comment ?

-Dudley, mais moi je l'appelle Salopard ou Sagouin…parfois même Sale porc.

À ces mots, Dora et Harry partirent dans un énorme fou rire. (nda: Lily et moi on connaît bien ça les fou rire!! lol !)

Chaque école invitée dû faire 4 groupes et chaque groupe partit dans une maison de Poudlard.

Au repas du soir, McGonagall dit:

-Voilà les groupes ont été faits. Serpentard accueillera le groupe de Maciek Zograf et Igor Dimitrov pour Durmstrang, le groupe de Lola Malioni et Fabrizio Scolini pour Scorpia et enfin le groupe de Madeline Nivelin et Noémie Macoulin pour Beauxbâtons. Gryffondor accueillera le groupe de Viktor Krum et Vladimir Levski pour Durmstrang, le groupe de Aurélie Malioni et Maya Rossa pour Scorpia et le groupe de Gabrielle Delacour et Lily Brodard pour Beauxbâtons. Serdaigle accueillera le groupe de Nicholas Vulchanov et Dimitri Volkov pour Durmstrang, le groupe de Emilio Picolini et Mario Paoleta pour Scorpia et le groupe de Charlotte Bouvier et Sophie Debos pour Beauxbâtons. Et enfin Poufsouffle accueillera le groupe de Nikolaï Ivanova pour Durmstrang, le groupe de Andrea Azzura pour Scorpia et le groupe de Claire Frasier pour Beauxbâtons. Voilà, maintenant tout le monde sait où il doit aller, je n'ais plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Viktor, Vladimir, Aurélie, Gabrielle et les autres, suivez nous. Nous allons vous montrez le chemin, dit Hermione.

-Pas trop déçue de ne pas être avec ta sœur ? demanda Harry à Aurélie.

-Non, on est très différentes l'une de l'autre.

-C'est comme moi et mon frère ! lança Dora.

-Toi aussi t'as un double ?

-Ouais au masculin mais on n'est pas très liés.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune et les deux filles parlaient encore de leurs jumeaux sans se rendre compte qu'une lueur de tristesse accompagnée de colère était présente dans les yeux de Harry. Il coupa la conversation en se levant.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Aurélie.

-J'en ai marre. J'en peux plus de l'attendre, Dora. Je sais que je la reverrais jamais.

Sur ce, il partit en courant dans sa chambre.

-Dora, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione qui avait entendue Harry crier.

-C'est de ma faute, avec Aurélie on discutaient de nos jumeaux et à mon avis, il est partit à cause de Rose.

-Oh non ! lança Hermione tout en courant en direction du dortoir de Harry.

-Dora ? C'est qui Rose ? demanda Aurélie.

-Rose. C'est sa sœur jumelle. Et elle a disparu il y a 16 ans.

-Non, mais ça veut dire qu'il avait…

-1 an. Et depuis il ne sait ni où elle est ni avec qui et si il la reverra un jour.

-Le pauvre.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Harry, Hermione et lui parlaient et il était en larmes (nda: Viens nous voir, avec Lily on va te consoler. lol).

-Hermione, merci mais tu peux pas comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre.

-Mais…

-Elle sait peut-être même pas qu'elle a un frère jumeau. Tu te rends compte ?

-Oui, Harry. Je me rends compte, mais maintenant, tu dois dormir.

Il soupira et lui répondit d'accord puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait compté deux cent quarante deux mille trois cent cinquante quatre moutons environ (nda: et deux jolies bergères sous la forme de Maya et moi lol), mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Entre-temps, tout le monde était aller se coucher. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer dans la salle commune (nda: ouais on est au courant, il a l'ouïe très développée.). Il se leva et descendit voir qui s'était. Sur un des fauteuils, à côté du feu, se tenait…

-Dora ?

En entendant son prénom, elle se retourna.

-Harry ! Je…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est… c'est mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Rien, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de lui et…

Elle recommença à pleurer et passa la lettre à Harry. Il lut la lettre. Celle-ci disait :

Ma fille,

On m'a rapporté que tu flirterais avec le fils Potter. Si c'est réellement le cas, je te demanderais de ne plus le fréquenter ainsi que tous les Gryffondor même si tu en est malheureusement une.

Sache que si tu ne m'obéis pas, lorsque tu rentreras, Sweety ne sera plus. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. N'oublie pas que tu es et que tu resteras une Malefoy, sauf en cas de faux pas.

Ton frère me tiendra informé de tes fréquentations et si tu ne respectes pas mes ordres, je le saurais !

Ton père.

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.

-Qui est Sweety ?

-Une elfe de maison qui m'a toujours protégée, soignée et aimée. Avant j'en avais un autre mais mon père m'a dit que quelqu'un avait réussi à le faire libérer sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

-Dobby ?

-Tu le connais ? lui demanda-t-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai libéré en quelque sorte et il travaille ici maintenant.

-C'est…c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Attends. DOBBY !

On entendit un crack et une créature apparut sur le tapis.

-Harry Potter m'a demandé ?

-Dobby, il y a quelqu'un ici qui voulait te revoir.

-Dobby ne comprend pas monsieur.

-Dobby ! dit alors Dora.

-Ma bien-aimée maîtresse !

Dobby se jeta dans les bras de Dora puis Harry dit:

-Écoute, j'ai une idée.

-Laquelle ?

-Eh bien pendant quelques temps, tu vas arrêter de fréquenter les Gryffondor et tu vas appeler Sweety, la libérer et l'envoyer travailler ici avec Dobby pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que tu es génial !

-Et pour nous ? Il vaut mieux qu'on se cache.

-Mais pour le bal ?

-On devra se trouver d'autres cavaliers. Mais on reste ensemble, d'accord ?

-Oui. Sache que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

En remontant dans son dortoir, Harry entendit Dora appeler son elfe. Il se coucha en se demandant qui il allait inviter au bal. Et doucement, il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, un garçon sanglotait. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce plongée dans le noir. Il avait 16 ans mais n'en paraissait pas plus de 14. Il était grand et maigre, vêtu d'un vieux tee-shirt plein de trous et d'un pantalon de jogging dans le même état que son tee-shirt. Soudain, il s'arrêta de pleurer en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de la pièce. Un verrou puis un deuxième et un troisième furent déverrouillés. Enfin, la grosse porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit et une personne entra. C'était le sosie du jeune homme à l'exception que lui était plus petit et très gros.

-Tiens, je t'apporte à manger ! dis le nouveau venu en poussant un quignon de pain rassis et un verre d'eau devant l'adolescent recroquevillé sur lui. Bon, salut sale monstre, je dois retourner dans ma chambre, mon film va commencer.

Et il sortit en refermant les verrous derrière lui. Resté seul, le garçon attrapa avec rapidité son maigre repas et l'avala d'un coup. Cela faisait maintenant 13 ans qu'il était enfermé dans le sous-sol de la maison familiale. Car un jour alors qu'il était âgé d'à peine trois ans, il avait eu la chance ou plutôt la malchance de faire éclater un verre à distance, sous l'effet de la colère puis il avait fait disparaître le chat sous les yeux terrifiés de son frère et de ses parents. (nda: vous vous demandez où est passé le chat ? et ben nous aussi !) Son père et sa mère, d'un accord commun décidèrent de l'enfermer car il pensait qu'il était démoniaque.

La famille Wilcox était très riche et faisait parti de la haute société anglaise et en était très fière. Le jeune homme enfermé n'avait pas entendu son prénom depuis 13 ans et ne s'en souvenait plus mais son frère lui s'appelait John Philibert Wilcox Vème du nom (nda: on a trop déliré avec ce nom). C'était un enfant pourri gâté et son seul but dans la vie était d'emmerder le monde (nda: désolé mais c'était trop tentant).

L'adolescent du sous-sol, passa une autre journée de plus recroquevillé sur lui-même puis son frère lui amena un autre ''repas'' le même tous les jours depuis 13 ans. Il en profita pour lui dire:

-Au fait, c'est la dernière fois qu'on t'apporte à manger. De toute façon, les monstres comme toi n'ont pas le droit d'exister. Adieu !

Et il sortit. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune garçon failli perdre connaissance. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il décida d'abord d'économiser son maigre repas en sachant qu'il ne tiendrait tout de même pas très longtemps.

Trois longs jours passèrent et il lui restait encore un quart de son bout de pain et la même proportion de son verre d'eau. Il dormait la plupart du temps pour oublier la faim et la solitude.

Au matin du quatrième jour, John Philibert revint.

-Merde ! T'es toujours en vie !

-Laisses-moi tranquille.

-Non, c'est toi qui va nous laisser tranquilles, dit John Philibert en riant.

-Connard !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis sale monstre ?

-Connard, cria-t-il.

John Philibert s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vas regretter ton insolence !

Et il le frappa. D'abord au visage puis il lui balança des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Le jeune homme à terre essaya de se protéger sans grand succès.

-Les monstres de ton espèce doivent crever.

En disant cela, il prit le verre et renversa le peu d'eau qu'il restait sur la tête de son double. Celui-ci sentit la colère irradier dans tout son corps. Et soudain, toute la magie enfermée en lui explosa. La faible magie que possédait John Philibert le protégea en formant une bulle de protection autour de lui. Mais la maison, elle, s'effondra. Dans tout le village, les habitants entendirent une énorme explosion.

En moins d'une minute, une demie douzaine d'Aurors du Ministère de la Magie fut sur place. Une force magique avait été détectée dans cette maison mais la ''maison'' ne ressemblait plus à rien. Cependant, la force magique avait été très forte dans le sous-sol. Ils s'y rendirent et virent deux enfants évanouis. Sans attendre, deux Aurors les portèrent et ils transplanèrent tous à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les médicomages découvrirent que les deux enfants étaient des sorciers, mais que le plus maigre avait une grande force magique. Le ministère supposa que c'était lui qui avait tout fait exploser. Ils ne se réveillèrent que 3 jours plus tard. Il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient en observation encore quelques jours puis un représentant de Poudlard les prendrait en charge.

Pour ne pas les éprouver plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été, leurs lits avaient été placés côte à côte. Mais lorsque le plus maigre se réveilla avant son frère et qu'il vit où il était placé, il demanda à être changé de chambre. Il reçut l'autorisation, et il fut changé de chambre 5 minutes après sa demande.

Un hibou fut envoyé au professeur McGonagall pour la prévenir que deux nouveaux élèves allaient commencer leurs études à Poudlard.

Une semaine après, ils furent conduits à l'école et pour cela, ils prirent la voie de cheminée. John Philibert fut terrifié en voyant une personne le faire devant lui, mais son frère, lui, paraissait fasciné ! Ils arrivèrent tout de même à bon port.

La directrice attendait avec impatience ses nouveaux élèves. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle eut l'impression de voir Harry lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard à la place du plus maigre.

-Bonjour. Je suis très heureuse de vous recevoir.

Après cela, ils discutèrent. Elle fut surprise de savoir que l'un des deux enfants ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Enfin McGonagall se leva, prit un vieux chapeau sur une étagère qu'elle mit sur la tête de John Philibert.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc miteux ?

-Chut !

Soudain, à la grande stupeur des deux enfants le chapeau cria ''Serpentard''

-Bien, dit McGonagall, au suivant.

Elle mit le chapeau sur la tête du second garçon et ce dernier entendit le chapeau lui parler dans sa tête.

-Tiens tiens, je vois plus de douceur en toi Bryan ainsi qu'une grande force magique

-Mais qui est Bryan ?

-Mais c'est toi !

Puis le chapeau cria ''Gryffondor''.

-Haaa…lâcha McGonagall.

Puis elle appela le concierge de l'école.

-Mr Rusard, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller me chercher quelques élèves.

-Mais bien sur madame la directrice. Qui dois-je aller chercher ?

-Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Malefoy et Zabini. Ainsi que mesdemoiselles Granger et Parkinson. Ils sont en cours de potion à cette heure-ci.

Rusard partit en direction des cachots. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall commença à parler avec Bryan.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de ton prénom ?

-Si.

-Mais…tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ne plus t'en souvenir.

-Je sais, mais votre chapeau m'a dit comment je m'appelais.

-Et quel est ton prénom alors ?

-Je m'appelle Bryan.

-Bien, Bryan tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Rusard entra dans son bureau suivit de 4 jeunes hommes vêtus bizarrement d'après John Philibert et Bryan ainsi que 2 jeunes filles. (nda: c'est sûr quand tu vois quatre mecs arriver en robe, ça doit faire bizarre) (re nda: -N'empêche, j'adorerait voir ça pas toi Lily ? -Oh que si !)

Les élèves convoqués se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient faits pour se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils virent deux garçons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les regarder bizarrement. Soudain Harry mit un coup de coude à Hermione et Ron et murmura:

-Je crois que mon cousin est mort.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Hermione.

-Je vois sa réincarnation.

Et il montra John Philibert. Hermione pouffa discrètement mais Ron, lui, ria ouvertement.

-Mr Weasley, puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda la directrice.

-Rien du tout madame. Excusez-moi

-Très bien. Je vous ai convoqué car je voudrais que vous soyez les précepteurs de ces deux nouveaux élèves.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les deux concernés.

-Messieurs, dit-elle en s'adressant à John Philibert et Bryan, voici Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils sont en septième année et s'occuperont de vous, dit-elle en regardant Bryan. Quand à vous, dit-elle en regardant John Philibert, vous serez pris en charge par Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Mes chers élèves, je vous présente John Philibert Wilcox et son frère Bryan Wilcox…Elle fut coupée par Bryan.

-Non, je ne m'appelle pas comme ça et ce salaud n'est pas mon frère.

-Mais…commença McGonagall.

-Je m'appelle seulement Bryan.

-D'a…D'accord.

Soudain, John Philibert parla.

-Comment oses-tu renier notre nom de famille sale monstre.

-Je n'ai jamais fait parti de cette famille. Quel genre de famille enferme l'un de ses membres dans la cave avec seulement un verre d'eau et un quignon de pain rassis pour seul repas pendant 13 ans ? Et pour ta gouverne, si moi je suis un monstre, alors toi aussi.

-Messieurs, calmez-vous ! Vos précepteurs vont vous emmener visiter l'école.

-Mais et les cours professeur ? demanda Hermione (nda: en même temps, ça peut être qu'elle qui demande pour les cours.)

-Vous êtes libérés pour aujourd'hui. Apprenez à vos élèves tous ce qu'ils doivent savoir.

Bryan demanda.

-Mais madame, c'est une école de quoi ?

-Mais une école de magie mon cher !

John Philibert eu une telle expression de stupéfaction qu'on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Les Gryffondor rigolèrent en voyant cela. Et ils sortirent du bureau en emmenant Bryan.

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini.

À la semaine prochaine pour le suivant.

Lily&Maya.


	13. L'apprentissage

Et voilà maintenant le douzième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge que Harry et Cédric est vivant. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu et c'est Angelina Johnson qui l'a remporté. Pour nous, lors du tournoi, Viktor Krum avait tout juste l'âge pour y participer et il y a plus d'années d'études à Durmstrang.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une soeur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Pigeon: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. On ne va te faire attendre plus longtemps, la suite c'est tout de suite. Lily&Maya.

Sam Braff: Ce n'est pas fini. Attends de voir la suite: maintenant! Lily&Maya.

lulu: On ne peut pas répondre à tes interrogations, sinon ce serait pas drôle. Lis la suite et tu verras. Lily&Maya.

bargot: On est contente que tu aimes, la suite c'est tout de suite. Et nous avons une autre fic voici le lien h t t p /s/4508288/1/ il suffit d'enlever les espaces du début. Lily&Maya.

Chapitre précédent :

Bryan demanda.

-Mais madame, c'est une école de quoi ?

-Mais une école de magie mon cher !

John Philibert eu une telle expression de stupéfaction qu'on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Les Gryffondor rigolèrent en voyant cela. Et ils sortirent du bureau en emmenant Bryan.

**Chapitre 12:** L'apprentissage

Les huit élèves étaient allés se balader mais séparément (nda: On est pas assez folles (quoi que) pour les mettre ensemble).

En une matinée, Bryan avait visité tout le château, connaissait les passages secrets, les marches à éviter (nda: Il apprend plus vite que Neville). Le midi, il avait été émerveillé par la quantité de nourriture. Pendant un instant, Harry se revit à son arrivée à Poudlard. L'après-midi, Hermione appris quelques cours à Bryan et quelques sorts de première année, puis avec Harry, il avait appris quelques sorts de base et enfin, avec Ron, il apprit les règles du Quidditch ainsi que tous ce qu'il devait savoir ou presque sur le monde des sorciers.

Le soir arrivait à grand pas et Bryan était très à l'aise dans cette école. Pour la première fois depuis 13 ans, il avait eu deux vrais repas en une journée et il avait pu manger à sa faim. Harry et Ron étaient montés dans leur dortoir avec les autres et Hermione était restée dans la salle commune avec un épais volume de métamorphose. Bryan s'approcha doucement.

-Mimi ? Heu Hermione excuse-moi.

-Ah c'est toi Bryan ! C'est pas grave. Mimi ? J'aime bien.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui Bibi ! Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

Bryan devint alors rouge brique.

-Estcequetupourraism'apprendreàlireetécrireparcequejesaispas, dit-il honteux.

-Bibi, tu peux répéter à Mimi ce que t'as dis parce que Mimi a pas tout compris (nda: l'histoire de Mimi et Bibi a été un grand trip pendant notre cours de français parce que Maya et Lily ont préféré s'intéresser à Mimi et Bibi et leurs conneries plutôt qu'à Voltaire et Montaigne et leurs points de vue sur l'esclavage des noirs. Inutile de préciser qu'on adore les cours de français. lol).

-Voilà, en fait, j'ai jamais été à l'école et je sais ni écrire ni lire.

-…

-Tu peux m'apprendre s'il te plait ?

-Pas de problème Bibi.

-Merci…dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Et elle prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Tu sais, je suis resté dans la cave pendant 13 ans et je sais pas vraiment comment dire ça mais…

-Attends, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un qui te comprendra vraiment vas voir Harry. Il est plus calé que moi question emmerdes. Quoi que !

-Mais s'il se moque de moi ?

-Je peux te jurer qu'il ne se moquera jamais de toi à propos de ce que tu as vécu.

-Merci. Au fait, tu pourrais ne rien dire aux autres à propos de la lecture et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, mes lèvres sont scellées. Et je suis contente de voir que tu me fais confiance.

-Je vous fais confiance à tous les trois et puis vous êtes mes premiers amis alors…

-Et on est super contents de te connaître ! lancèrent Harry et Ron qui venaient de redescendre avec tout le petit groupe.

-Au fait pas touche à Hermione ! dirent Ron et Viktor à Bryan dans une belle synchronisation. (nda: pour Viktor, c'est plutôt Au faieuteu pas toucheu à Herrrrmioneuu)

-Mais…je…non…bafouilla Bryan.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tous des machos ici. Et d'abord, je choisi qui je veux. Dit Hermione en prenant Bryan par les épaules. Allez viens mon Bibi, je t'emmène à la bibli.

-D'accord Mimi, dit Bryan qui avait compris que sa première leçon d'écriture et de lecture allait commencer.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:

-Finalement je l'aime pas tant que ça ce Bryan. Et pis ''Mimi'' c'est quoi ce surnom pourri ?

-T'inquiètes pas, il va pas te la voler ta Hermione. Tu vois pas que c'est juste de l'amitié ? Ca se voit tout de suite que pour lui c'est une confidente.

-T'arrives à voir ça comment ?

-C'est juste qu'il me ressemble avant que j'entre ici.

-Pas faux. En tout cas, son frère a pas l'air d'être très sympa ni très intelligent si tu veux mon avis.

-Et il ressemble tellement à mon cousin. À mon avis, Bryan va devenir comme Hermione. Un véritable cerveau rempli avec toutes les encyclopédies existantes.

-Ouais.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque, Hermione avait emmené Bryan à l'écart et lui avait trouvé un livre assez simple. En allant se coucher le soir, Bryan avait appris l'alphabet et il en était très heureux.

Chaque soir, Hermione et Bryan se retrouvaient pour leurs cours de lecture-écriture à la bibliothèque. À tous les cours, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une semaine passa et alors que Bryan avait rattrapé les autres par rapport aux connaissances qu'il devait avoir, il avait encore du mal avec la lecture et l'écriture. Du coup, Hermione et Bryan passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Un soir, Ron attrapa Hermione dans la salle commune alors qu'elle était vide.

-Si tu veux qu'on se sépare dit le tout de suite.

-Mais…

-J'ai remarqué ton petit manège avec Bryan.

-Ron, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Bien sur alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

-Je peux pas te le dire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

-Mais vous faites quoi bordel de merde ?

À ce moment-là, Bryan qui était là depuis le début intervint.

-Elle m'apprend à lire et écrire. Ca y est t'es content ?

Il prit alors Hermione par le bras et ils partirent en laissant Ron.

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits (nda: Lily: En même temps c'est Ron alors il faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau. C'est comme avec Maya en fait. Maya: Non mais dis donc. Tiens, ça t'apprendra. Lily: Aieuh mais ça fait mal. Elle m'a frappé avec les prochains chapitres, elle est complètement folle cette fille. Maya: N'empêche t'es comme moi donc ça doit être pour ça qu'on est meilleures amies.) puis courut pour les rattraper.

-Mione, Bryan ! Attendez !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement Hermione.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est bon. Excuses acceptées, lui dit Bryan.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir, je te montrerais comment faire des supers fautes et se taper des bulles d'enfer. (nda: Lily: Nous, pour les fautes et les bulles on va voir Maya elle est super douée pour ça. Maya: Mais c'est pas vrai t'es sado où quoi. Tiens. Lily: Aieuh mais ça fait encore plus mal ça. Cette déglinguée m'a frappé avec la pochette spéciale Pourra-t-on se revoir ? et elle est blindée avec toutes nos idées. Maya: Si tu veux pas que je te refrappes, tapes le texte et tais-toi. Voix off: Sous la menace, Lily se mets à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier pendant que Maya a un sourire qui ferait peur à notre ami Voldy.)

Bryan sourit alors et dit:

-Okay, j'y penserais…euh…si tu pouvais ne rien dire à propos de mes cours avec Hermione. Je vais en parler à Harry mais personne d'autre.

-Pas de problème, je garderais le secret.

-Merci.

Puis chacun partit de son côté. Le soir-même, Bryan demanda à Harry s'il pouvait venir. Ce dernier était avec Dora à ce moment-là.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Voilà, Hermione m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été très heureux dans ton enfance. Et elle m'a dit que si je voulais parler, je pourrais le faire avec toi mais si tu n'en a pas envie c'est pas grave et…

-Pas de problème. Viens on va aller dans la salle sur demande. On sera plus tranquilles.

-Okay, j'te suis.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à discuter ensemble de leurs malheurs. Harry lui dit en rigolant:

-Tu sais que John Philibert ressemble beaucoup à mon cousin ?

-Ah bon ?

-Pendant un instant j'ai crû que c'était lui. Même profil et à mon avis, même intelligence.

-À mon avis, ils croient que réfléchir est la plus grave maladie du cerveau.

Ils partirent alors dans un fou rire impossible à contrôler.

-Au fait, je voulais te prévenir. Le soir Hermione m'apprend à lire et écrire.

-Et ?

-Je voulais juste te le dire.

-Perso, ça me dérange pas du tout.

-Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu me parles de qui est avec qui et tout ça. Okay ?

-Pas de problème.

Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent en cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentard. McGonagall leur fit transformer une souris en un petit miroir. Bien sur, lorsqu'Hermione essaya pour la première fois, elle transforma sa souris en un magnifique miroir en forme de rond d'une vingtaine de centimètre de diamètre finement ouvragé tout en or. Lorsque Ron essaya, il ne se passa strictement rien. Harry, lui, réussi à faire un petit miroir d'environ cinq six centimètres de diamètre tout simple. Vint alors le tour de Bryan. Il dit la formule et réussi à faire le même qu'Hermione mais en un tout petit peu plus petit.

La journée passa tranquillement et Bryan réussi à faire tous les exercices que demandaient les professeurs. Bien évidement, John Philibert, lui, était un véritable imbécile et faisait parfaitement la paire avec Goyle et Crabbe.

Le soir était arrivé, Harry et Dora étaient sur un des canapés de la salle commune. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'endormaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry avait ressenti comme une paix intérieure aux côtés de sa dulcinée alors qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient endormis lorsque Harry entendit Dora hurler.

-Noon…

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut et la vit complètement affolée dans son sommeil. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débattait rageusement.

-Ma puce c'est moi. Calme-toi.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas ou ne l'entendait pas et continua son combat imaginaire. À ce moment-là, Harry entendit quelqu'un descendre du dortoir.

-Harry, Dora, ça va ?

-Bryan, aide-moi, elle doit faire un cauchemar.

-Dora réveille-toi, lança Bryan.

Elle se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Harry la prit donc dans ses bras et la sera contre lui. Elle se détacha d'Harry et en le voyant lui dit.

-Harry, tu es revenu ?

-Mais mon ange, je ne suis jamais parti.

-Reste avec moi.

Bryan voyant qu'il était de trop, s'éclipsa discrètement. Harry eut juste le temps de le remercier du regard. Puis Dora se rendormit dans les bras de son aimé et enfin, après avoir contempler le visage de la jeune Gryffondor, Harry se rendormit à son tour.

C'est Hermione qui les réveilla le lendemain matin car ils avaient un entraînement. Etant debout en même temps que l'équipe, Bryan les suivit impatient de voir le sport principal chez les sorciers. Tout le monde l'accueillit avec sympathie et Harry lui permit d'assister à la réunion et à l'entraînement.

Sur le terrain, Bryan fut émerveillé.

Cela faisait presqu'une heure que l'équipe s'entraînait lorsqu'Harry proposa à Bryan d'essayer. Il prit une batte et dès l'instant où ils commencèrent un petit match, Bryan fut à l'aise rapidement. Il arrivait très bien à contrôler son balai et Harry n'en revenait pas. Bryan réussit à renvoyer un cognard qui lui fonçait dessus et l'envoya directement dans l'un des anneaux. Soudain, il glissa de son balai et se rattrapa en faisant le cochon pendu (nda: Tirez-lui la queue il pondra des œufs. Ne vous en faites pas on sait que c'est pourri.) Dora l'aida à se remettre correctement. Tout le monde était tellement mort de rire qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le cognard qui revenait et qui frappa Jimmy de plein fouet. Heureusement, il n'était pas très haut.

Lorsque l'infirmière l'examina elle leur dit qu'il s'était cassé le bras.

-Ça va. J'ai rien mais il ne faut surtout pas que mes parents l'apprennent.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Ils m'interdiraient de rejouer.

-Normalement ils ne devraient rien savoir si tu ne leur dis rien.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'au même moment, mise au courant par Mme Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall envoyait un hibou au parents de Jimmy pour les informer de ce qui venait de se passer.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le midi même, Jimmy reçut une lettre parlante. (nda: même fonctionnement qu'une beuglante sauf qu'elle parle)

Mon Jimmynounet,

Ton père et moi avons reçu une lettre nous informant de ton accident de Quidditch. Nous espérons que tu te remettras rapidement, et nous avons demandé au professeur McGonagall que tu ne puisses plus jouer à ce jeu qui est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

Je ne veux pas que tu me reviennes en petits morceaux à cause d'un jeu stupide. À bientôt pour les vacances.

Je t'embrasse très très fort.

Ta maman qui t'aime beaucoup.

(nda: trop la honte! Vous trouvez pas ?)

-Non! lança-t-il rouge de honte.

-Mais on va faire comment avec un batteur en moins? demanda Ginny.

-Ouais c'est bientôt le début du tournoi et les autres élèves qui avaient fait la sélection étaient totalement nuls.

Toute l'équipe approuva et parla de qui pourrait remplacer Jimmy, lorsque Dora se tourna vers Bryan et lui demanda:

-Et pourquoi pas toi ?

-M..moi ? Mais je sais pas…je peux pas…

-Mais si ! C'est une super idée Dora ! lança une Ginny toute contente. (nda: Vade retro satanas sors de ce corps! On le sait on est complètement barge malheureusement on est comme ça et on adore ça !)

-Bravo ma puce t'as eu une super idée ! lui dit Harry.

-Merci mon Ryry.

Ginny fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Bienvenu dans l'équipe mon Bibi ! lui lança Hermione.

-Merci.

-Bryan, je suis content que ce soit toi qui reprennes mon poste. Avec toi on est sûr de gagner.

-Merci…Qui sont les joueurs des autres équipes ?

-Ben…Pour les Serpentard ce sont que des imbéciles !

-Alors John Philibert devrai se retrouver dans l'équipe, dit-il en rigolant.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi à 100 pour cent, lui répliqua Harry.

Et ils continuèrent à parler de Quidditch tout au long du repas.

L'après-midi, ils avaient métamorphose, divination, où les nouveaux arrivant s'amusèrent comme des fous, et enfin deux heures de potions.

En arrivant dans les cachots, ils sentirent une forte odeur de fleur.

-Asseyez-vous, dit une petite voix.

Tous les élèves furent surpris et se demandèrent où était Rogue et sa voix glaciale. Mais ce fut Rogue qui entra dans les cachots avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une petite voix enfantine.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons tous bien nous amuser, lança-t-il.

Tout le monde se regarda étonnés. Ils s'assirent et le cours commença.

-Nous allons travailler sur…sur le lilas ! Cette fleur a des vertues très précises. Quelles sont-elles Miss Granger ?

-Le lilas fait perdre la tête et lorsqu'il est chauffé dans un liquide quelqu'il soit, il a des effets hallucinatoires très prononcés. (nda: on sait pas si c'est vrai pour le chauffage mais on sait qu'à l'état naturel il fait perdre la tête on a testé.)

-Oui, c'est merveilleux. Bravo. Allez on applaudi tous Miss Granger !

Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent alors que les Serpentard, restaient de marbre. Mais qu'arrivait-il à leur directeur de maison ?

-50 points pour Gryffondor.

-Mais professeur, c'est pas possible ! cria Malefoy.

-20 points en moins pour Serpentard !

La stupéfaction était telle que l'on entendit plus un bruit dans la salle.

Les deux heures passèrent très vite. Neville reçut 30 points pour avoir réussit à avoir fait fondre son chaudron.

En sortant des cachots, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se serrèrent dans leurs bras les uns les autres.

Les Gryffondor mirent trois quarts d'heure avant d'arriver à leur salle commune alors qu'en temps normal, ils y étaient en un quart d'heure.

Quand Ginny et les autres les virent arriver, ils surent immédiatement que ça n'allait pas.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Ginny.

Et comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les septièmes années se mirent à chanter:

_On va bien, tout va bien_

_On a schmouter¤__ du lilas_

_Le lilas c'est très bon_

_Çà fait voir des pipillons¤¤_

Puis sous les regards ahuris de la maison Gryffondor, ils s'endormirent. Mais Harry eut le temps de dire à Ginny:

-Sevichounet c'est mon ami !

-Qui c'est Sevichounet ?…Attends tu parles de Rogue ?

-Ben oui ! C'est mon ami !

Et il s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue, en se réveillant, les élèves qui s'étaient endormis dans la salle commune, avaient un horrible mal de tête.

-Les gars, prenez et buvez-en tous ! (nda: Maya: Je crois que la communion de ma petite sœur m'est monté à la tête. Lily: Nan tu crois ! Moi j'en suis sûre.) Ceci est une potion pour le mal de crâne, dit Ginny.

-Merci Gin.

Ils prirent tous une gorgée et en cinq minutes, ils étaient frais et dispo.

-Au fait Harry, Rogue c'est toujours ton ami ?

-Rogue ? Mon ami ? Non mais ça va pas qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ?

-Moi ? Rien mais t'aurais du te voir hier ! Bon dépêchez-vous aujourd'hui on va à Pré-au-Lard !

-Mince, on avait oublié.

Ils allèrent déjeuner puis, ils partirent tous ensemble. Bryan avait réussi à très bien s'intégrer et depuis trois jours, il savait canaliser et contrôler sa magie.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts et ils suivirent les deux professeurs qui encadraient cette sortie.

Bryan fut enchanté de découvrir La Cabane Hurlante, Les Trois Balais, la boutique des frères Weasley…et plein d'autres. Il apprécia beaucoup la Bièraubeurre.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils rencontrèrent Malefoy et sa bande dont John Philibert faisait parti.

-Tiens tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas Saint Potter et ses esclaves ?

-Tiens la Fouine et ses chiens ! répliqua Harry.

-Alors frangin, tu te plais à l'école ? demanda John Philibert.

-Je ne suis pas le frère d'un bâtard de ton genre !

-Surveille ton langage impertinent !

-Je suis étonné que tu ais pris un Né-Moldus à tes côtés ! dit Harry à Drago.

-…

-Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais il est né de parents moldus, dit-il en désignant John Philibert.

Une série d'insultes s'en suivit, puis une bagarre d'une grande force commença. Hermione s'éloigna pour aller prévenir un professeur mais John Philibert la vit faire et la suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une rue déserte. John Philibert menaça alors Hermione de sa baguette.

-Je te conseille de baisser ta baguette Wilcox, sinon tu vas le regretter.

Soudain, deux cracs caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre et deux mangemorts apparurent. Hermione les reconnut puisqu'ils n'avaient pas leurs masques, c'était Avery et Nott, les assassins de Dumbledore.

-Magnifique, deux Sang-de-Bourbe, mais c'est Noël avant l'heure ! Vous allez mourir !

-Endoloris, crièrent-ils tous les deux.

John Philibert et Hermione furent touché de plein fouet. Ils hurlèrent sous la douleur du sortilège.

-Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? demanda John Philibert d'une petite voix.

-Parce que tous les Sang impurs doivent mourir à commencer par les Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Endoloris, crièrent-ils de nouveau.

Ils en subirent plusieurs mais John Philibert s'effondra après le deuxième et ne se releva pas.

-Bien, maintenant on va en finir avec toi.

-Avada Kedavra !

Hermione aurait du être touché mais un sortilège Protego fut jeté sur elle. Puis deux sortilèges de mort furent lancés sur les mangemorts et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir le visage de son sauveur, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée lorsqu'elle le reconnut, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le sauveur en question, transplana juste avant l'arrivée des autres élèves qui avaient entendu les hurlements.

Les corps des mangemorts sans vie furent emmenés par des aurors tandis qu'Hermione et John Philibert furent envoyés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

¤schmouter: contraction de sentir et schooter.

¤¤pipillons: papillons.

Et voilà ce chapitre est fini.

Lily&Maya.


	14. Fêtes, changements, matchs, amitiés p1

Et voilà maintenant le treizième chapitre de Pourra-t-on se revoir un jour ?

**Lily: Vraiment désolées pour le retard, mais on a eu un léger soucis. Apparemment, mon chien aime bien les feuilles et il a bien aimé manger les chapitres de cette histoire. On a donc du tout récrire de tête en sachant qu'on avait presque aucuns souvenirs des chapitres puisqu'on allait écrire le 18ème chapitre. Donc voilà vraiment désolées du retard. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Rose Potter et l'histoire est également à nous. Et pour nous Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang ont le même âge qu'Harry et Cédric est vivant. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu et c'est Angelina Johnson qui l'a remporté. Pour nous, lors du tournoi, Viktor Krum avait tout juste l'âge pour y participer et il y a plus d'années d'études à Durmstrang.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une sœur jumelle et que celle-ci avait été kidnappée le soir où ses parents ont été assassinés? Ca donnerait à peu près ça.

Alors avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews :

Emeraude477: Quand on a vu ta review, on s'est regardées et on a dit en même temps: Mais quand vont-ils lire les disclaimers? Donc lis-les et tu auras la réponse à ta review. Sinon merci quand même pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review.

**Chapitre précédent:**

Le sauveur en question, transplana juste avant l'arrivée des autres élèves qui avaient entendu les hurlements.

Les corps des mangemorts sans vie furent emmenés par des aurors tandis qu'Hermione et John Philibert furent envoyés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Chapitre 13: Fête, changements, matchs, amitiés. (partie 1)

Cela faisait une semaine que John Philibert et Hermione avaient été attaqués. Si John Philibert n'avait pas survécu aux Doloris, Hermione, elle, avait été sauvée in extremis, mais elle était toujours dans le coma et d'après Mme Pomfresh, seule Hermione pouvait décider de son réveil.

Le professeur McGonagall était sceptique. Ce n'était pas la baguette d'Hermione ni celle de John qui avait tué les deux mangemorts et personne n'était à proximité des deux élèves. Seule Hermione pouvait le dire.

Chaque jour, ses amis venaient prendre de ses nouvelles et voir si elle était réveillée, mais repartaient toujours déçus de leurs visites. Mme Pomfresh faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la faire sortir de son coma.

Un après-midi où Harry n'avait pas cours, il alla voir Hermione et lui parla:

-Hermione…ma Mione…réveille-toi…

-Qui est là, demanda Mme Pomfresh, ah c'est vous Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en voyant Harry. Que faites-vous?

-Je voulais voir si le fait de lui parler la ferait se réveiller. Chez les moldus, cette méthode est souvent employée et réussit parfois. Alors je voulais essayer.

-Je vois.

-Ça vous dérange si je reste encore un peu?

-Non pas du tout surtout si vous arrivez à la réveiller avec cette méthode moldu.

-Merci.

-De rien.

L'infirmière partit dans son bureau et il recommença alors à lui parler:

-Mione réveille-toi sinon tu vas être en retard et McGonagall va te mettre un T à ton devoir.

Après ces quelques paroles, il vit ses yeux papillonner.

-Allez, ouvre les yeux. Sinon, Ron et moi allons rendre le devoir qu'on a fait ensemble pour toi.

Lentement, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent. Harry sourit et dit:

-Je savais bien que tu supporterais pas que je te dise ça.

En quelques minutes, tout Poudlard fut au courant du réveil de la Gryffondor. Mme Pomfresh ferma les portes de son infirmerie pour ne pas être envahie. Les seules personnes autorisées à lui rendre visite furent Harry, Bryan, Dora, Ron, Ginny, Viktor, Vladimir et Aurélie. Viktor lui raconta le match qu'elle avait manqué (Beaubâtons contre Durmstrang).

-Et on a gagné 250 à 40, dit alors Vladimir.

-Donc quand on aura gagné notre prochain match, dit alors Hermione, on affrontera Durmstrang.

-Exact, donc t'as intérêt à vite te rétablir parce sans toi l'équipe de Poudlard ne vaut rien du tout, lança Bryan.

-Ça c'est vrai, renchérirent les autres membres de l'équipe.

-Merci. Au fait, comment va John?

-Il est mort, lui répondit Bryan.

-Il n'a pas supporté les doloris? Demanda Hermione.

-Apparemment.

-Herm, tu pourrais nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? Questionna Ginny.

Tout en regardant Harry, elle dit:

-Je me souviens juste de la douleur, de John qui ne s'est pas relevé et après, Avery a lancé un Avada mais un Protego est sortit de nulle part et l'a dévié puis la personne qui m'a sauvé a tué les deux mangemorts.

-Et cette personne tu sais qui c'est? Tu l'as vu? Demanda Harry.

-Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en détournant son regard.

Harry trouva qu'elle avait répondu très voir trop vite mais ne le fit pas remarqué. Si Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Cependant, il était bien décidé à savoir qu'elle était cette raison.

Deux jours plus tard, le 19, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie et elle était de nouveau joyeuse et très impatiente de jouer contre Scorpia le 21. Le professeur McGonagall annonça à Hermione qu'elle serait exemptée de devoirs jusqu'aux vacances et pendant tout ce temps, elle évita Harry.

Le soir même, celui-ci prit Hermione par le bras, l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons, verrouilla la porte, lança un assurdiato sur cette dernière et alla s'asseoir sur son lit suivi par Hermione.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mione, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi et que tu arrêtes de me mentir.

-Mais…

-Depuis que l'on a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'évites, tu ne me regardes plus. Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie.

-Je le suis mais…

-Maintenant je veux que tu me dises pourquoi.

À ce moment-là, elle fondit en larmes. Harry essaya de la consoler.

-Désolé de te faire pleurer. Mais s'il te plait dis-moi tout.

-D'accord. C'est vrai j'ai menti en racontant ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu as menti sur John?

-Non, ce qu'il s'est passé avec John c'est vrai. La chose sur laquelle j'ai menti c'est l'homme qui m'a secouru.

-Comment ça?

-Je l'ai reconnu.

-Et c'était qui?

-…

-Mione!

-Sirius Black. C'est Sirius Black qui m'a sauvé.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa à ces paroles. S'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé.

-Black?

-Oui.

-Tu parles bien de l'assassin de mes parents?

-Ou…Oui.

-Hermione, tu en es sûre?

-Certaine. Je…

-Je voudrais rester seul.

-Mais…

-Hermione! Cria-t-il.

-D'accord je m'en vais. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Elle sortit de la chambre toujours en larmes. Quand elle passa devant les autres installés devant la cheminée de la salle commune, ils l'arrêtèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait et où était Harry. Hermione leur dit alors ce qu'elle leur avait caché sur Sirius Black et Ron expliqua à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, la véritable histoire de la nuit où Harry est devenu orphelin.

-Je reviens, dit alors Dora.

Elle se leva et partit vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle toqua et entra.

-Mon chéri?

-Oui ma colombe.

-Ça va?

-…

-Hermione nous a raconté pour Black.

-Je comprends pas.

-Quoi?

-Comment un mec peut assassiner ses meilleurs amis, veut tuer son filleul et laisse en vie la meilleure amie de celui-ci? Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et dès cet instant, Harry se sentit serein. Il n'y avait qu'avec sa colombe qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Il pleura pendant une demie heure dans ses bras puis ils allèrent manger. Personne ne parla de Black à Harry et la soirée se termina plus calmement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Juste avant d'aller dormir, Aurélie attrapa Harry et lui dit:

-Au fait pour le match, pas de quartier okay?

-Sans problème.

Harry était couché quand Ron entama une conversation.

-Ça va?

-Oui.

-Dora t'as parlé?

-Oui. Je sais pas pourquoi mais avec ma colombe, je me sens bien.

-Ta quoi?

-Ma colombe!

Ron éclata de rire.

-T'as pas peur qu'elle te chies dessus?

-Ron!

-C'est bon je retire ce que j'ai dit.

La veille du match Poudlard contre Scorpia, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dora, Bryan, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Aurélie, Viktor, Vladimir et Gabrielle mangeaient ensemble à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsque le dîner fut fini, ils allaient partir pour leurs dortoirs, mais avant que tout ce petit monde ne parte, les garçons décidèrent de mettre leur plan de la veille en action. C'est Harry qui commença.

-Aurélie, avant qu'on aille se coucher, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait?

-Oui bien sur.

Bryan prit le relai.

-Dora, faudrait que je te parle.

-Si tu veux.

Suivi de Vladimir.

-Ginny, je peux te parler?

-D'accord.

Puis vint le tour de Neville.

-Gabrielle, ça te dérangerait si je te gardais un peu pour te parler?

-Non, pas du tout.

Ron se lança alors.

-Luna, on pourrait parler tous les deux?

-Oui.

Et pour finir ce fut Viktor qui demanda:

-Herrr-mion-neu, tu pourrais rester un moment?

-Stop! Revenez par ici vous tous! C'est quoi ce truc-là? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mais y a rien. Va avec Viktor et laisse les autres tranquilles, lui dit Vladimir.

-T'aurais pas dû faire ça Vlad, réussit Ginny à lui glisser à l'oreille avant qu'Hermione ne s'énerve.

-Vladimir Levski, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, cria-t-elle au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Et maintenant, dit-elle en parlant normalement, vous allez vous expliquer.

-On peut pas, répondirent les six garçons en même temps.

Hermione pour le plus grand plaisir de la salle et le plus grand déplaisir des garçons, se remit à crier:

-Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Bryan Albus Gryffondor, Neville Frank Londubat, Viktor Nicholaï Krum et Vladimir Ulrich Levski, expliquez-vous immédiatement!

Ils se regardèrent et Harry se tourna vers Aurélie, en même temps, Ron regarda Luna, Bryan se tourna vers Dora, Neville vers Gabrielle, Vladimir vers Ginny et Viktor vers Hermione et dirent en chœur:

-Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi?

Les filles se lancèrent un regard agrémenté d'un petit sourire et ensuite, elles répondirent toutes ensemble

-Oui!

Après ça, toute la salle (mis à part les Serpentard nda: on se demande pourquoi) éclata de rire et quelques sifflements se firent entendre.

-Au fait, lança Ron, ma mère m'a autorisé à vous inviter chez moi pour les vacances.

-Tous les élèves de Durmstrang retournent chez eux, dit Viktor.

-Pareil pour les élèves de Scorpia, dit Aurélie.

-Idem chez Beaubâtons, dit Gabrielle.

-Okay. Et vous vous venez? Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry, Hermione, Bryan, Dora, Neville et Luna.

-Oui! Dirent-ils ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny rattrapa Drago qui sortait de la salle.

-Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances?

-Rien pourquoi?

-Alors réserve-les parce que tu es invité chez moi.

-Pourquoi pas.

Le lendemain, un vendredi, se déroulait le match Poudlard contre Scorpia. Hermione était totalement rétablie et put donc y participer. Harry leva sa troupe aux aurores et ils allèrent déjeuner tous ensemble. Quand les autres se levèrent, l'équipe était prête et déjà dans le vestiaire. Comme à chaque début de match, Harry leur fit un speech sur «comment gagner», «l'importance de gagner», mais surtout «la nécessité de s'amuser». Ils répondirent tous ensemble en faisant le salut militaire:

-Oui mon capitaine!

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les gradins étaient remplis et les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match commença.

Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'ils jouaient et le score était de 450 à 50 pour Poudlard, lorsqu'Harry vit le vif d'or se balader autour de Bryan. Sans attendre une seconde, l'attrapeur de Poudlard partit à la vitesse maximum de son balai suivi par Aurélie. Mais comment un nimbus 2000 pourrait-il battre un éclair de feu? En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch, Harry attrapa la petite balle et le match prit fin. Le commentateur hurla:

-Poudlard l'emporte!

Soudain sans que personne ne les ai vu, deux cognards foncèrent sur Harry. Le premier le fit tomber et le deuxième cassa son balai en plusieurs morceaux. Bryan réussit à attraper son capitaine avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol.

-Merci Bryan j'ai eu chaud.

-C'est normal. T'es mon ami. Et pis on ferait quoi sans capitaine?

-Je suis content de voir qu'on peut compter sur toi.

-En revanche tu ne vas plus pouvoir compter sur ton balai.

Le commentateur annonça:

-Le prochain match opposera donc l'équipe de Poudlard à celle de Durmstrang.

Le soir, tout les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves (avec l'aide de Ron et Harry) étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard acheter à manger et à boire. Ils en avaient profité pour ramener des Bièraubeurre et du Whisky pur feu! Quand Hermione vit cela, elle commença à se mettre en colère mais Ron, voyant la crise arriver, lui servit un verre d'alcool. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après quelques verres.

-Ron, espèce de méssant petit chenapan! (nda: Maya: là je crois qu'elle est un peu pompette. Lily: moi je dirais qu'elle est complètement bourrée plutôt! Maya: pas faux.)

-Quoi mon joli petit cœur de Belin? (nda: Lily&Maya: lui aussi il est bourré)

-Ronny, ze voulais te dire un cruk.

-Quoi?

-Ze t'aimeuuh

-A bon mon zamour! Et ben moi zossi.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative, elle s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne put que répondre à ce baiser plein d'amour.

Soudain sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se trouvaient dans le lit de Ron. Il tira les rideaux autour de son lit. (nda: Lily&Maya: on peut pas vous en dire plus! Ils ont tiré les rideaux et on voit plus rien)

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione eurent du mal à émerger. Ce fut Hermione qui se réveilla la première. Elle commença à s'étirer en se plaignant de son mal de tête lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un contre elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit:

-Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des filles?

-Hein quoi?

Une voix masculine se fit entendre:

-Dites les tourtereaux on aimerait bien dormir.

-Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui Mione. Bien dormi?

-Mais je suis où là?

-Ben dans le dortoir des garçons pourquoi?

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et lorsque Ron le remarqua également, il tomba du lit. Hermione rougit en voyant l'anatomie complète de Ron mais ne put s'empêcher de le contempler.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh vous avez fait des galipettes toute la nuit, lança Harry.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Hermione arracha les couvertures, s'en drapa et se sauva du lit de Ron.

-Bravo Ronny, dit Harry en riant.

Celui-ci piqua un fard et se précipita dans la salle de bain. En sortant une demie heure plus tard, il vit les autres et dit:

-Est-ce que tout ça pourrait rester entre nous?

-Pas de problème, dirent-ils ensemble.

-Merci.

-Hey Ron, je savais pas que t'étais un chaud lapin, lança Seamus.

L'après-midi, Harry discutait avec Aurélie.

-Alors ça va tu te plais ici?

-Oui, c'est génial.

-Au fait comment va ta sœur?

-Bien.

-Elle a trouvé un cavalier pour le bal?

-Oui. Un certain Drago Malefoy.

-…la pauvre.

-Pourquoi il est pas bien?

-Non, il est adorable, c'est un mec génial. Moi je l'adore.

-C'est de l'ironie?

-Ouais.

-Je vois.

Tout le monde était heureux et préparait le bal de Noël qui aurait lieu le 25 décembre. Le fameux jour arriva et la journée fut consacrée à se préparer pour le soir. Ron et Hermione s'étaient parlé et avait décidé d'oublier le petit incident.

Il était cinq heures et demi et le bal commençait dans une demie heure. Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de 7ème année, c'était un vrai capharnaüm! Des produits de beauté, du maquillage, des brosses, des barrettes, des paillettes, des fringues et un groupe de filles exténuées jonchaient le sol.

-J'en peux plus.

-Pareil pour moi.

-Les filles vous êtes prêtes pour danser? Demanda Ginny en entrant dans la chambre. (nda: Lily&Maya: enfin elle essayait d'entrer, parce que vu le bordel…)

-Oui on arrive, dirent-elles en se relevant difficilement.

-D'accord. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faisiez par terre?

-On regardait l'herbe pousser, annonça sérieusement Hermione.

-…Ça va Hermione?

-Oui, dit-elle en pouffant.

-Les filles c'est quoi votre parfum?

-Lilas des champs, pourquoi?

-Je comprends mieux. (nda: si vous comprenez pas revenez au chapitre 12 et chercher le cours de potions)

-Allez les copines on y va! Lança Hermione.

-Et ben ça va être beau je sens, se dit Ginny.

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle et virent Dora, Harry, Lola, Ron, Bryan, Neville, Viktor, Vladimir et Luna devant la salle qui les attendaient.

-Coucou, cria la bande de dingues shootées au lilas.

-Vous allez bien?

-Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui dit Ginny de sorte qu'il n'y ait que lui qui entende.

-Okay.

-On va danser? Reprit la bande.

-Ouais.

Ils partirent par couple et Aurélie les rejoignit avec Drago. Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble autour d'une table et quelques Serpentard les rejoignirent. Tout le monde dansaient avec entrain et s'amusait. Harry dansa avec toute les filles de la table sauf les Serpentard.

Les danses durèrent jusqu'à minuit puis le professeur McGonagall souhaita une bonne nuit et un bon noël à tous. Les élèves regagnaient leurs dortoirs, quand Dora sentit qu'on la tirait à l'écart. Elle commença à se débattre mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ''kidnappeur'', elle s'apaisa.

-Toi?

-Viens je t'emmènes quelque part.

Et ils partirent en direction de la salle sur demande.

-Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, dit-il.

-Moi aussi mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une bouche l'en empêcha. Tout en l'embrassant, le jeune homme poussa Dora dans la salle sur demande. (nda: Lily&Maya: Si vous voulez la suite qui est un lemon, on va le mettre en OS) Au même moment, un autre couple s'amusait aussi.

à suivre…

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. À bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

Lily&Maya.


End file.
